


QuickSilver

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Death Fears Not the Reaper (Yakuza AU) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dick Pics, Dirty Selfies, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of side LuNyx, Oral Sex, Pining, Sexting, Size Difference, camboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: (A companion series to "Death Fears Not the Reaper") Gladio might just be developing a bit of an obsession with a certain punky little blonde. He does some digging to figure out the real meaning behind all those dirty selfies.**Tags will be updated as chapters are added!**





	1. QuickSilver15

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a companion piece to "Death Fears Not the Reaper," a yakuza AU in which Ignis is a cold-blooded killer with a soft spot for a certain heir to the family business. "QuickSilver" explores the developing relationship between Gladio and Prompto in a way that doesn't distract from the main story line.  
> If you're here because you just want some good-ol' Promptio smut, that's okay, too, though ;)

(Takes place during Chapter 3 of [Death Fears Not the Reaper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140815/chapters/22635092)) 

 

Iris, as usual, was at her computer when Gladio knocked on the door of her bedroom. It was already cracked, so he let himself in and waved in greeting as his sister turned to face him. 

“Long day?” she smiled sympathetically, folding her arms over the back of her chair. Gladio nodded and handed her a small slip of paper. 

“Something like that. Got a bit of a recon project if you’re up for the job?” 

“Always!” She took the paper, unfolded it, and read the single word scrawled across in black ink. “Prompto…. What’s that?”

“ _ Who _ ,” Gladio corrected. “He’s a kid Ignis and I had a run-in with today. Caught him snooping around outside Noct’s place.” Iris’ eyes went wide and she gasped ever so softly - whether out of concern for the  _ ohji’s _ safety or simply because she did that every time she heard his name, Gladio wasn’t sure. “Anyway, I was hoping you could dig up a little information about him for me. Last name, age, any aliases he might use. Y’know, online or whatever.”  _ Yeah, that’s good. Nice and convincing. _

Iris studied the letters on the paper for a moment, frowning in thought. “I’ll see what I can do, but with just a first name it could be difficult. Anything else you can give me?”

“Yeah. He looks a lot like the ass end of a chocobo. You’ll know him when you see him.”

Iris laughed at the visual image her brother had conjured up. “He sounds like a total dork,” she giggled. “This ought to be fun.”

“Thanks, piglet. I’m gonna go catch a nap, let me know if you find anything.” He grinned and ruffled her hair, then headed downstairs to his own bedroom. 

 

He awoke an hour or so later to the sound of light tapping on his door. Iris came in wearing an unusually pink tint on her cheeks and fumbling with a notepad in between her hands. “Sorry to wake you,” she smiled -- awkwardly -- and tossed the notepad onto the blanket covering his lap. “Thought you’d want that info you asked for sooner rather than later.” 

Gladio rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. Still groggy, he groped for the notepad as he asked, “Yeah, cool. Find anything good?” 

Perhaps he missed the blush deepen on her cheeks, but her reply as she shuffled on her feet certainly caught his attention. “Well, yes, and no. His name’s Prompto Argentum. Turned nineteen a few weeks ago. A-and….” She stopped there, the rest dying on her tongue. Her brother quirked an expectant eyebrow. 

“And?”

“...He goes by ‘QuickSilver15’ on a couple different sites. Y’know, the kind you have to be eighteen to sign up for?”

_ Oh. _ Throat feeling suddenly dry, Gladio glanced down at the notepad and pieced the rest together from the address Iris had scribbled down for him:  _ seventhheaventwinks.es _

_ Ohhhh.  _

“Hey, uh, thanks. Look, this is…. I mean, he’d be real embarrassed if this got out so, uh….”

“Y-yeah, no, totally! I won’t say a word.”

“Good. Um. I’m just gonna go back to sleep, if that’s….”

“Yep. See ya.” Iris waved quickly and slipped back out into the hall without another word. Or her notepad. At least she was polite enough to close the door behind her.  

Not necessarily the most awkward moment they’d ever shared, but certainly pretty high on the list. 

But that could wait. Gladio stared down at the information between his fingers like it were made of gold, and as soon as he was certain Iris was out of range he swiped his laptop from his desk and kicked his blankets to the end of the bed. His fingers hesitated above the keyboard for only half a second before typing in the link and diving face-first into the dangerzone. 

The homepage immediately confirmed his suspicions -- it was a cam site, where members uploaded sexually explicit videos taken from their webcams for a percentage of the earnings based on the number of subscribers they pulled in. As the name implied this one was exclusively videos of men  _ for  _ men; luckily, Gladio considered himself exceptionally open-minded. After navigating his way to the members’ lists, he typed ‘QuickSilver15’ into the search bar and let out a low whistle when Prompto’s face popped up plain as day at the top of the profile. 

Gladio’s heart thudded. No mistaking that bright yellow tuft or those doey blue eyes, not after he’d practically etched them into his memory that afternoon. And at least this site explained the photos on the kid’s phone, even if it begged the question of why someone as easily-flustered as him would willingly bare himself to strangers online. Especially with -- and Gladio balked when the saw the number -- over  _ three dozen _ videos already posted to his page.  _ Ohhhhhhhhh. _

Yeah, he should probably stop, leave things right where they were and let his boss’ son’s friend live his private life in peace. He  _ should _ , but he was, after all, only human. And he’d already seen so much already…. 

The first video (labeled “Guest Sample” -- the rest were pay-to-unlock only) was about four minutes long and had already gotten close to a thousand hits. Impressive, but he was understandably more interested in the content as he clicked the play button on the screen. 

Prompto’s bare chest was all he could see at first. The blonde finished adjusting his webcam and pulled back to reveal a modest set up; he was sitting cross-legged on his bed (much like his current audience) wearing nothing but loose grey sweatpants and a shy smile. Nervously, he ran his fingers back through spiky blond locks and shot the camera a wink. 

“Hey, guys. Um, if you’re seeing this, then I guess, um, welcome to my page. Name’s Quicksilver, uh, I’m eighteen.” An awkward laugh, followed by, “Sorry, I’m new to this, and I guess you only get one video to check me out, so…. I’m just gonna jump right in.”

Gladio’s breath hitched somewhere in his throat. He was suddenly very certain he shouldn’t be watching this, but his hands refused to cooperate. Eyes widening, he could only stared as Prompto leaned back into his pillows and tugged his sweatpants down over his hips. Under those, a pair of green boxers (with what appeared to be tiny cactuars printed all over them) and the outline of the skinny blonde’s already-hard cock. 

Maybe he’d been caught too off-guard that afternoon by the existence of the photo itself to notice, but he certainly didn’t recall Prompto being so... _ big _ . The length and girth of him as he began to stroke himself through his underwear contrasted with the rest of his body, all narrow cheekbones and scrawny limbs as he was, and Gladio found himself unable -- unwilling -- to look away. 

Deft fingers peeled down the hem of those boxers until the pink, leaking tip of Prompto’s cock was just visible. Every time his fingers brushed over it, he let out a soft whimper and flashed his bright, blue eyes directly at the camera. After the third time, Gladio swore and went for his belt. By the time he’d got his hand in the front of his own pants, the Prompto in the video had pushed his boxers down to his thighs and was jerking himself off with enthusiasm. 

“ _ A-ahhh _ ,” he moaned, and Gladio’s speakers hummed with the bass of it. “This feels so good….  _ Do it with me _ .”

“Way ahead of ya, kid.” Gladio licked his fingers once for good measure and freed his own cock completely from behind too many layers. Before long, he was moving his hand along his hard length at the same pace as the blonde on the screen. 

Prompto moaned again. He said something, but his breathy voice was distorted by whatever shitty microphone he was using. A moment later, however, he was kicking off his boxers and pulling his knees up to his chest; he new position gave the camera a perfect view from the cock straining between his thighs right down to the small, pink opening of his ass. Gladio glanced at the time on the video -- still only at two minutes thirty seconds. A hungry growl left his throat.  _ Do it _ . 

He’d seen the photo, he knew what Prompto looked like with his fingers inside himself and his face twisted in pleasure. But to  _ watch it,  _ to  _ hear  _ the unbelievable sounds he was making as he fucked himself and tugged his cock, writhed on the mattress and chewed his lip and flushed until his freckles stood out like dark stars all over his skin…. It was too much. Gladio came hard into his fist long before the four minutes were up, panting and shuddering, his gaze never leaving Prompto’s on his screen. 

And somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized with a sigh that he wasn’t going to be able to give Iggy shit about his little crush anymore. 

 


	2. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Takes place during Chapter 6 of [Death Fears Not the Reaper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140815/chapters/22844627)) Prompto is terrified to learn that Gladio knows his secret. Convinced the brutish bodyguard is going to use it as blackmail, he decides to make a deal in exchange for his privacy.

 

Incoherent shouts and muffled grunting filtered through the heavy door, filling the space in the otherwise dead silence of the locker room. Out in the main hall, Libertus had taken over leading the Glaives through warm ups and now, from the sound of it, they were starting on their drills, as well. 

Prompto, however, had more pressing matters on his mind at that moment. Namely, how to persuade the hulking behemoth of a man in front of him that he wasn’t worth blackmailing. 

“First of all,” he started, taking a deep breath and focusing on his sneakers in order to avoid that hard, amber gaze from above. “How did you find out?” 

Gladio only grinned. “What? That you make videos of yourself jerking off in front of your cam? They’re kinda all over the Internet.” Prompto groaned, and he leaned a little closer. “It also helps that my little sis is a wiz with computers.”

Deep breath. Okay, so that made two people who knew his secret. He could handle this. Maybe. “You didn’t actually...watch any of them, did you?” 

A shrug. “Sure I did. I’m only human.” Gladio rubbed his chin and ignored the way Prompto began squirming against the lockers behind him. “That first one you made was pretty hot. I mean, the lighting could have been better, and maybe you need a new mic. I couldn’t really hear what you were saying while you -- ”

“ _ Enough _ , I get it!” The blonde sighed dramatically as he fell back against the lockers with a loud clang. His cheeks were red from ear to ear. It didn’t matter whether Gladio had watched only one video or all of them -- he’d seen enough to essentially ruin his life if he had the mind to. 

Prompto had never intended for things to get so out of control. The videos had started as a way to make money once he’d aged out of foster care. With no real place to stay and little else in the way or marketable skills, he knew a lot of kids in his position eventually turned to similar work in the end. His webcam had seemed preferable to the streets at the time, as did the steadier flow of income, and so he’d taken the plunge and uploaded his first video on several different sites. 

The reaction had been instantaneous. Subscribers had signed up one after the other, and comments started pouring in. For the first time Prompto had begun to feel liked,  _ wanted _ by the men who followed him, even if it was only his body they lusted after. The months passed, and he’d made more videos, taking their requests and fulfilling their fantasies with props, toys, and costumes, whatever they wanted. And the money had talked. 

But at some point, Prompto realized he’d gotten in over his head. Men started asking for more pictures and even to meet up, offering to pay him for a real-life taste of what he did in those videos. He’d resisted at first, of course, but slowly his resolve had broken down until one afternoon he’d found himself leaving a coffee shop with a man he knew only as “KnnyCrw.” The man had driven him to a park, unzipped his pants, and Prompto had gone home with just over two hundred gil and a slightly sore jaw. 

He’d been the first, but hardly the last. 

That was why landing this job with Noct’s family had seemed like such a perfect opportunity. A life of crime was hardly ideal, but it was a far cry better than the direction he was heading now. He had fully intended to cut off the cam business as soon as he pulled in his first paycheck, but….

He looked up at Gladio through resolved eyes and sighed again. Maybe he would never be able to escape that life completely, but at least he knew a way to keep his secret from spreading any further. 

“Look,” he started again, keeping his voice as steady as possible even as he took a step forward to close the distance between himself and the taller man. “This can’t get out. You can’t tell anyone about this, especially Noct.  _ Please _ .”

Gladio was watching, expression blank, as the blonde closed in. It was almost impossible now to look down into those soft, blue eyes and  _ not _ recall every detail of the video he’d watched already half-a-dozen times in the last two days. The flush of Prompto’s cheeks, the way his lips looked parted in pleasure, the curve of his stomach rising and falling with every panted breath. Gladio kept his gaze even, but the rest of his body couldn’t  _ not _ react. 

“I’m not gonna tell a soul,” he smiled down into those doey eyes. 

Prompto swallowed. The words meant little; it was that unspoken  _ but _ hanging at the end of them that told him everything. 

“That’s all I ask,” he replied, voice low, distant as he reached up to lay a palm on Gladio’s broad chest. 

From out of nowhere, the high-pitch ringing of a cell phone sliced through the tension in the room like a katana through silk. Wide, amber eyes flicked reluctantly away from Prompto’s face to the pack on the bench behind him, but it took another moment before Gladio could move. He slipped out from under Prompto’s hand and snagged the phone out of his bag with lightning speed. 

“It’s Noct,” he announced flatly, and flashed the screen at the blonde. “He probably knows you’re here. Wanna talk to him?” 

Honestly, Prompto’s throat felt like rubber and his knees were still shaking, but he supposed he didn’t have much choice. With a stiff nod he accepted the phone and pressed the call button. 

“Hey, Noct,” he greeted in a cheery tone he hoped suggested nothing was awry. “What’s up?”

A pause on the other end, then, “ _ Prompto _ ?! Why the hell are you answering Gladio’s phone?” 

“Um, I... _ well _ , he’s here with me in the locker room. A-at the gym, y’know. Um, we’re kinda in the middle of training.” Shit.  _ Like that wasn’t suspicious as hell.  _

Luckily for him, Noct seemed too preoccupied to notice. “Whatever, just put him on, it’s important.” Once again Prompto turned to look up at Gladio, thrusting the phone back in his direction. He took it without a word.

“Whaddya want, Princess?” There was silence as Gladio held the screen to his ear. Then suddenly his brow furrowed, his lips creased into a tight frown. “You guys try Iris yet?” Another pause. Prompto shuffled nervously on his feet in front of him. “Yeah, got it. We’ll be right there.” 

He dropped the phone back into his bag and, much to Prompto’s surprise, slung the strap over his shoulder a half-second later as if to leave. A tight grin flashed in his direction. “So, chocobo. You ready for a little on-the-job training?” 


	3. Friends Close, Enemies Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Hammerhead, Prompto finds himself stuck sharing a hotel room with the one man he can't seem to figure out. Will Gladio make good on the offer of sex for silence, or will Prompto find himself considering a different kind of bargain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of QuickSilver follows the events of Chapter 7 in [Death Fears Not the Reaper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140815/chapters/22955964)

 

 

“Iggy.” 

“Highness.” 

The brunette stepped forward and unlocked one of the two doors. He held it open for Noct, who stepped through without another word to the others, then followed him inside himself. The lock clicked shut, and Prompto felt his heart sink. Beside him, he heard the other key jingle as, smiling, Gladio gestured toward the second room.

“Guess we’re in this one, then.”

_ Of fucking course _ . Prompto should have expected as much, seeing as how he was pretty sure that scary guy with the glasses was banging his best friend. But why,  _ why _ did that have to mean  _ he  _ was stuck alone in a hotel room with  _ Gladio _ . 

Big, beefy, bad-boy Gladio, who was probably (definitely) already plotting out all of the perverted things he intended to make him do now that there was no one around to help. Chewing his lip, Prompto slunk under Gladio’s outstretched arm and into the dark room, already feeling those amber eyes boring into him. 

The lights came on. Mild relief washed over the blond as he realized the room Cindy had given them did, in fact, have two twin beds. He chose the one closest to him (and therefore to the door) and flopped face-down on the mattress in a moody silence. 

He heard the door shut, lock, and then Gladio’s boots were thudding their way across the carpet.  _ This is it _ , he swallowed, and tensed his shoulders waiting, just waiting for one of those large, rough hands to reach out for him. But Gladio merely moved to the other side of the room to toss his things on the second bed. A  _ creak _ as the mattress groaned under his weight, and then nothing but silence for a long moment. 

Blue eyes peered curiously out from the crook of an elbow. Gladio was sitting on the edge of his bed, one leg crossed over his other knee, pouring over something on his phone with a decidedly bored expression on his face. As Prompto watched, he yawned, switched his legs, and resumed swiping his thumb in a slow scroll across the screen.  _ O...kay....? _

Prompto was happy about this. Definitely. Fine. 

Carefully, he rolled himself onto his side on the bed so that he could face the open room, pulling out his own phone even while he kept one eye on Gladio. Just in case.

Minutes ticked by. On the other side of the wall, Noctis and Ignis’ room was eerily silent. He briefly considered texting Noct just to check in on him, but he reminded himself that his friend was probably exhausted and should be sleeping, if he wasn’t already. That left very little in the way of occupying his time, however, so he switched out of the chat window and instead opened a different application to check his e-mail. Nothing much there, either. A few advertisements, some notifications from a gamers’ forum and -- he groaned -- three new messages from  _ Seventh Heaven _ . 

“You okay?” His head flew up at the sudden question. Gladio was watching him over the edge of his phone across the room, one eyebrow quirked. Had his distress been that obvious?

“Huh? Y-yeah, fine. It’s nothing.” 

“You gonna shower?” 

Blue eyes went round at once. Prompto felt his muscles tensing all over as his mind raced to process what he’d just heard. Shower? His voice sounded so expectant, his tone too calm. While he’d been sitting there looking bored on his phone, had he simply been thinking about Prompto’s offer to him that morning after all, planning out when and how to make good on it?

He must have taken too long to answer, because already Gladio was getting up and kicking off his boots at the foot of his bed. He shrugged off his jacket and cast Prompto a sidelong look. “If not, mind if I go ahead? I’ve got sand in places it shouldn’t be.”

_ H-huh? What? OH! _ “S-sure, whatever, no problem,” Prompto said, managing a nervous smile. With a casual  _ Cool, thanks _ , Gladio tossed his towel over his shoulder and disappeared into the bathroom. The door shut behind him, and Prompto let out a sigh. Maybe he was letting himself get all worked up over nothing.  

Now that he was alone, he took a moment to strip off his own boots and socks, wishing he’d had the foresight to at least bring a clean pair of those before leaving his apartment that morning. He made a mental note to start carrying spares in the future in case he should find himself on another impromptu road trip, then stretched back on the mattress with his phone hovering a few inches above his face.

The three new unread messages from his cam site were the first things to greet him on the screen. Right,  _ those _ . Might as well get this over with while he had some privacy. 

The first was unimportant, nothing more than a filthy ‘love letter’ of sorts that talked about Prompto’s asshole in a way that made his stomach turn. He hastily sent off an obligatory thank you in reply (the site’s rules were very clear about keeping customers happy) and moved on to the next one. This turned out to be a request, one already approved and paid for through the host site and therefore Prompto had little choice in the matter. Luckily, the man’s instructions were simple: just a shower shot, full body, and masturbating until he came. Easy enough, and thankfully it meant he wouldn’t need to buy anything special, considering he’d splurged on a couple things already that month and was running low on gil. 

The water in the shower had just kicked on, so Prompto settled in to read the last of the messages. This, too, was a video request, but as he skimmed over the words his blood froze.  _ I’ll bet you’ve got some hot friends huh?  _ it started, and he gulped.  _ You look hot riding fake cocks and all, but I wanna see you get fucked proper. I’ll double the payment to see your ass dripping with cum.  _

Prompto’s fingers were shaking. He’d dealt with similar requests before, had turned them all down, of course. The site didn’t pre-approve anything not mentioned on his whitelist, and filming actual sex with another person was a level to which he’d never planned to descend. But -- and here’s where his breathing quickened despite himself -- the man who requested this one was was willing to pay a whopping  _ three thousand gil  _ upon fulfilment.  _ Is that with or without the cumshot _ , he wondered, then caught himself. He couldn’t really be considering this, could he? Money aside, who would he ask? Who would even be willing? Noctis was hot, and definitely could be his type, but he’d be afraid Ignis would put a knife through his skull for even bringing up the idea. He didn’t have many other friends, and fewer still who he’d feel comfortable sleeping with, especially on camera. And yet.... _ the money -- ! _

Several more minutes passed while he wrestled himself over the morality and logistics of the act. He was so wrapped up in balancing the pros and cons that he didn’t notice the shower had already cut off on the other side of the wall until Gladio was walking back into the room in a towel. 

_ Only  _ a towel.

Prompto looked up and made a noise halfway between startled and  _ fuck me. _

“Shower’s all yours if you want,” the bodyguard said, otherwise ignoring the petrified blonde on the other bed in favor of laying out his dirty clothes on top of his own. Blue eyes drank in the sight. 

He’d known Gladio was built, had already felt his solid muscles under his shirt and, well, there was still that one time he’d gotten thrown up against the wall outside Noct’s place. But suddenly the pain seemed a distant, forgotten memory as he actually  _ saw _ Gladio in all his chiseled glory for the first time. The towel was small (at least it appeared that way around a waist like his) and his massive thighs stuck out from under it like tree trunks. His abs (and Prompto could honest-to-gods count eight separate, well-defined mounds) rose and fell with each breath, and his chest was broad but not bulky, still lean despite how surprisingly smooth his skin appeared to be. And then, to top it off, there were his tattoos.

In all his life, Prompto couldn’t recall ever having seen anything quite like them: large, black feathers, sharp yet intricately designed, curved along the ridge of his shoulders and swept down both of his arms, ending in a few narrow points just above his wrists. On his left pec was the head of the monstrous bird, its beak open in a fierce cry, its single eye round and terrifying, yet so beautiful in its realism. Though Prompto couldn’t see from his current angle, he imagined the tattoo must have covered a large portion of Gladio’s back, as well, and swallowed hard at the thought. 

Without realizing it, he’d been staring for several long, breathless moments, his mouth parted slightly and cheeks growing pink from more than just awe. It was in this state that Gladio caught him out of the corner of his eye, smiling in sympathy as he (thankfully) mistook Prompto’s expression as one of shock. 

“Never seen ink before, huh?” The deep voice knocked Prompto out of his trance enough for him to remember where he was and who he was gawking at. He quickly rearranged his legs on the mattress and affected as casual a smile as he could.

“N-nah, I’ve seen tattoos. Just nothing like  _ that _ ,” he said, gesturing vaguely in Gladio’s direction and hoping his fingers didn’t betray him by lingering too far south. 

“It’s called  _ irezumi _ ,” he supplied as he traced his thumb along the edge of one of the feathers on his forearm. “They used to use them to brand criminals, the ones who stole or murdered, so that normal people knew to stay clear. That was a long time ago, though.” 

_ Criminals. Murder.  _ Despite himself, Prompto shivered. “And now?” 

With a shrug, Gladio began to pull his still-dusty shirt back over his head, the tattoos disappearing temporarily from sight but not from memory. “Our kind’s learned to embrace ‘em. Not everyone in the yakuza gets tats anymore, but some of us still appreciate the old ways.” 

He turned to the far wall out of decency as he tugged his jeans up and over his hips, but despite his intentions there was a flash of bronzed skin where his towel hiked up in the back. Prompto felt his face flare all over again. He fumbled for something, anything to say to break the silence that was making his pounding heart sound like a ticking bomb. “I-I’m into tattoos,” he blurted out, and immediately cursed himself. That was  _ not _ going to help. 

But Gladio’s interest seemed piqued. He lowered himself onto the edge of his bed and flashed a grin. “Cool. You got any?” Prompto shook his head, freckles popping against bright red cheeks. “Any ideas what you’d want if you did?” 

Again, he started to shake his head, but then stopped. It was less of an ‘idea’ and more of a vague dream, but he supposed it was better than saying nothing. “Um, well, I’ve got a...few places I’d like to cover up, y’know. Doesn’t matter what the design is.” 

Across the room, Gladio shook his head. “The design’s what it’s all about. You wake up looking at the same thing everyday, you’ve got to make sure it’s what you really want. Something you’re always gonna love, y’know. It has to mean something to you.” 

Prompto’s throat was unusually dry. “...What does yours mean, then?” 

“ _ Hmph _ .” The laugh was sharp, but Gladio was still smiling as he ran thick fingers back through damp locks. “It’s a long story. Maybe another night, yeah?” He caught the look on Prompto’s face and chuckled again. “Anyway, when you decide what you wanna get I’ll take you to my favorite shop. They do good work, and the owner’s a friend of mine and Iggy’s, a guy by the name of Dave. He’ll give you something special if he sees you’re with me.” 

There was nothing for Prompto to do but nod, slow and cautious as he fought down the heat simmering in his chest. What the hell was wrong with him? He should be angry, he should hate Gladio for what he was doing to him. After all, the man knew his deepest secrets and seemed to be simply  _ toying _ with him for now. Perverts and assholes he could deal with, they came a gil a dozen -- but  _ this _ ? Prompto was out of his depth and wasn’t entirely sure how to react to, well,  _ kindness _ . Did Gladio still have ulterior motives, or could he have possibly misjudged him?

Once again, he found himself so lost in thought that by the time he realized Gladio might be waiting for a reply, the larger man had already rolled over on his narrow mattress and was facing the far wall. Prompto swallowed, peeled off his jacket, and slipped in between the cool sheets of his own bed, foregoing the temptation of a shower in favor of shutting down his brain for the night. Tucking the comforter tight around himself, he squeezed his eyes closed and forced out the thoughts of broad, feathered shoulders, piercing amber eyes, and three thousand gil weighing down his pockets from his mind. 

 


	4. Taking Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing a looming deadline, Prompto has no choice but to film a new video for his cam site before he even has a chance to get back to the comfort of his own home. But is there another reason he finds himself enjoying the sudden limelight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter run parallel to [Chapter 8 of Death Fears Not the Reaper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140815/chapters/23209128). You can read this on it's own, but it makes much more sense after reading the main story!

 

“So? You can’t just leave her hanging," Prompto said flatly. "What if she comes back in a few months and expects a wedding?” 

“I’ll....” Noct trailed off.  He appeared to consider for a moment, then his face fell in guilt. “I’ll figure it out soon,” was all he said, and Prompto at last gave up with a sigh and a shrug. 

In the awkward silence that followed, a buzz from Prompto’s phone let him know he’d received a new notification. Normally he would ignore it, let it wait until he was alone again and not risk being rude, but since Noct was already back to staring nervously at his own phone he didn’t think it would be a big deal. Snatching it up off the carpet nearby, he swiped the screen and skimmed through his alerts. There were a handful of messages from Seventh Heaven, which wasn’t totally surprising, except that the most recent two were flagged as ‘urgent.’ Prompto flicked his gaze over at Noct (who was looking anxious as he scrolled through a long chat) and opened the mail as discreetly as he could. 

Somehow, with all that had happened in the days in between, Prompto had completely and utterly forgotten about the video requests he’d received earlier in the week. The one that had already been accepted -- and paid for -- also happened to be on a time limit; if he didn’t fulfill the request by the deadline he’d lose the chance to do it completely, and the company would take the refund out of his next paycheck. Unfair, yes. But he supposed that was just another downside of the industry. 

According to the message, the video needed to be uploaded in full  and tagged by the end of the day. And, according to his phone’s clock, that only gave him three more hours. 

_ Shit _ . 

Cold panic crept through him. He was looking at losing almost four hundred gil if he counted the missed earnings from the request itself. It far more than he could afford to pass up, which left only one real option: make the video, and make it  _ now _ . Either he had to get home fast, or….

Again, he cast a glance at Noct. 

“S-so, uh. Any word yet from Ignis?”

His friend’s frown seemed to deepen. “Nope.”

“Hmm. No idea when he’ll be back, then?”

Dark blue eyes turned on him and Noctis deadpanned, “Why, you bored?”

“H-huh? No, no, of course not.”  _ So much for that idea _ . With an awkward laugh he switched to Plan B. “I just, y’know, was thinking I could go for a shower, is all. Still pretty gross from drills this afternoon.” He left the request hanging, and Noct took the bait.

“So use mine.”

“Really?” Prompto was having a hard time keeping the excited thrill from his voice. “I don’t want to impose or anything….” But Noct was already back to pouring over his chat messages and waved Prompto off with a disinterested,  _ Bathroom’s down the hall _ . The blond clutched his own phone tight in his palm as he took off without needing to be told twice.

Noctis’ bathroom was, at least in Prompto’s opinion, unnecessarily large and extravagant for someone who seemingly spent as little time grooming himself as he did picking out his all-black-all-the-time outfits. It was nearly the size of his own bedroom back home, complete with a decorative sink and counters, a large bathtub in one corner and a separate shower in the other. The latter was where he headed now, already stepping out of his clothing as he appraised the set.

Grey slate tiles would make for a nice backdrop, he thought, and the space was wide enough that he should be able to get a good angle without much trouble. Again, much wider than one person really needed. A thought occurred to him as he toed out of his pants and stepped into the shower, and he grinned as he imagined Noct attempting to seduce Ignis to join him there. 

He hung onto that image (it might come in handy in a couple minutes, after all) and focused on positioning his phone on the shampoo rack until he was satisfied with the frame. Lighting was another matter, but he was pressed for time and supposed a little shadow never hurt to add to the allure. He switched on the hot water and, just as the powerful stream came cascading down around him, he pressed ‘record.’ 

Usually he started off his QuickSilver videos with a short message, and introduction to the scene or a thank you to whoever made the request. But given his current circumstances (and the nagging risk of getting caught), he opted for a bit of cheek. Smiling, face angled down so that his eyes appeared soft, demure, he held a single finger to his lips and mouthed, “ _ Shhh, _ ” before stepping back to bare himself to the camera.

The framing was perfect. It captured him from just below the top of his blond spikes down to the middle of his thighs, and gave him plenty of wiggle room to start off the video with a bit of playful posing. One hand hovered between his thighs -- an almost modest gesture if not for the hint of his still-soft cock left visible between parted fingers -- as he let his other hand glide through the water spilling over his chest. His fingertips left glistening trails from his collarbone down to one pink, round nipple, circling the edge a few times before giving the bud a gentle pinch. A delicious shiver ran through him at the touch, was amplified by the knowledge of where he was and how many eyes would soon be watching, and with a flutter his eyes closed over reddening cheeks. 

Both hands moved then. He quickly stroked water-slick fingers up alongs his sides, over his chest and stomach and down between his legs, instinct guiding them even as he let his thoughts wander. Sinful images, conjured up easily in his mind’s eye, had him once again wondering just how Noctis would look pressed up against Ignis’ body in this very same space. Hair drenches and clinging to his face, skin silky and wet, much as his own was now, his nails digging into the flesh of Ignis’ back -- no, his ass, their mouths sliding together as their dicks grew hard between their hips. Prompto smiled inwardly at the vision and felt his own cock swell a little in sympathy. 

Again he conjured up a fantasy image of his friend, lips now parted and tongue sliding out, slowly licking at the tip of hard flesh, tenderly taking it into his mouth. Was he Ignis now, or was his own cock the one moving in and out of Noctis’ mouth? It didn’t matter. With a low moan he wrapped his fingers around himself and began to stroke himself in time to the head bobbing in his fantasy. It felt good, almost too good with the heat of the water surrounding him so much like the tongue he imagined, and he gave in a little more to the pleasure. Before long, he was panting as his fingers twisted and pulled, his knees beginning to tremble with the mind-numbing sensations. 

At some point his fantasy blurred. The mouth moving over him was different, rougher and darker than he remembered, but not at all a bad feeling. In fact, the shift send a sudden and roiling wave of electricity through him, one that had nothing to do with putting on a show for the camera and everything to do with wanting more of that powerful heat. Biting his lip, Prompto moaned and brought his own fingers up to his neck, tilting his head back enough to allow a perfect view of the way his throat bobbed in time with his hitching breath. His fingers as they caressed him weren’t his own; they were thicker, stronger, knuckles bulging as they trailed over his neck and jaw, igniting fire across his skin and driving his senses wilder. Again, his vision shifted to reveal heated eyes watching him, amber-gold in the light, dark curls and flexing muscles, black ink against bronzed skin….

Prompto’s eyes flew open wide.  _ Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.  _

He saw himself in the screen of his camera, his body dripping wet and pink from cheeks to chest, his cock painfully hard in his unmoving fist. The camera was still rolling, of course, but he was standing stock still with a look of guilty horror written on his face.  _ Gladio. That was Gladio, why the hell would I -- ? _ But then his cock gave another jolt and he lost the ability to think about anything but finishing what he started. The show had to go on, after all. 

Swallowing down the oversized lump in his throat, Prompto once again looked directly into the camera and did his best to take advantage of the situation. He dropped his eyelids to half-mast and let his lips part in a silent moan, hoping the renewed way with which he pumped his cock was enough to distract from the way his cheeks were still an embarrassed shade of hot-pink. Watching himself now on the screen, he began to rock his hips, slowly at first then growing deeper as they translated into full body rolls that left his head dipping back between his shoulder blades each time. He could feel himself growing close -- that familiar coiling heat in his gut filling him with a sweet, demanding pressure, and once more shut his eyes against the pleasure of it. 

A dire mistake, perhaps, for those broad, tattooed shoulders and that fierce smirk were still there waiting for him the moment his vision darkened. Yet it was too late. With the image of Gladio’s body surrounding him, he pumped himself to climax, hoping to the gods it wasn’t too obvious when the moan that tore from his lips as he came ended up a half-screamed name.

The tension gradually subsided. Prompto somehow managed to stay on his feet in the wake of his orgasm, though the evidence was left dripping from his cock and fingers alike. Out of habit -- it had become such a trademark of his videos that even in the afterglow the act required next to no thought -- he brought that hand up to his lips and sucked the milky cum off of his fingertips one by one even as he reached up to switch off the camera with the other. 

And sighed. 

He was, without a doubt, completely fucked.

The quick  _ actual _ shower he took after that did little to clear his head, and even as he stepped out of it and into one of the massive towels he found on a hook nearby, he found himself still desperately trying to ignore the guilt and confusion nagging at his mind. Noctis was one thing. He’d jerked it to his friend in his fantasies countless times, so much so that he hardly felt bad about it anymore, but…. This was new. This was dangerous. 

As he stood in front of the mirror and languidly ran a comb through his sopping locks, he logged into his SeventhHeaven account to upload the video. There was no need to watch it first, nor did he bother with editing anymore -- his subscribers never seemed to mind the raw quality so long as they could get off to it, and he was still pressed for time. But it would take several more minutes for the large file to send, so in the meantime he distractedly finished getting dressed and styling his hair, all the while wondering just when he’d gone from hating Gladio to apparently subconsciously crushing on him. 

His phone eventually pinged to let him know the upload was complete, and Prompto allowed the hundred and fifty gil earnings soothe the edge off his nerves somewhat. Hair and jacket back in place, he slung the towel over the shower wall and started to head for the hallway, when a sudden idea struck him. He froze in place halfway to the door, glanced down at his phone, and swallowed. 

No. No, he definitely shouldn’t…. That would get him into trouble one way or another, probably more than he was prepared to handle, even if the thrill of it  _ was  _ already sending more delicious shivers down his spine. Best to leave it alone, to forget anything had ever happened. 

And yet, he knew things weren’t that simple. The image of Gladio’s hands on his body was still haunting him, and the thought of indulging this fantasy a little further was too tempting an idea to pass up. Breath shaky, stomach light, Prompto opened up the group chat window Noctis had made for the four of them and clicked on Gladio’s profile. He swallowed, throat going dry, as his finger hovered over the ‘Send file’ icon. His heart hammered in his chest as he selected the video he’s just made, squeezed his eyes shut, and punched the enter button so hard he was afraid the screen might crack. 

Then, red-faced and grinning from ear to ear, he ran out of the bathroom and back down the hall before the full realization of what he’d just done could catch up with him. 

 

\---------- 

 

Dinner that evening was a painful affair. Since Regis’ death, his father had been in a silent, glowering mood that put the rest of the family on edge as well. Iris had made herself scarce by helping mother in the kitchen, while Gladio tried to distract himself from the dour mood by shoveling as much food into his face as he could. 

The forkful of noodles was halfway to his mouth when he felt his phone buzz at his hip. A quick glance across the table told him Clarus was still absorbed in his dark thoughts, so Gladio lowered the food back to the plate and reached into his back pocket as discreetly as possible. Normally his father would have a few choice words for him about his lack of manners, but given the circumstances he was willing to take the risk for a little distraction. Besides, it could be important work. 

Swiping the screen, Gladio’s eyebrows first furrowed, then arched halfway up his forehead when he saw he had a message from, of all people, Prompto.  _ A video message _ , even, and his brows jumped another inch.  _ No way…. He wouldn’t have…? _

Curiosity got the better of him, and he shoved his phone further under the table as he tentatively clicked play. 

And immediately launched himself to his feet. 

Clarus frowned at him from across the table. “Gladiolus, what is it?”

“N-nothing! It’s uh, I mean, I’ve got to…. Excuse me.”

His father’s puzzled glare followed him all the way down the hall to his bedroom, where he suddenly slammed the door shut and fell back against it with a ragged gasp. One hand fumbled for the lock as the other drew his phone back up into his field of vision. 

There was Prompto again, filling the screen with his pink lips curled into a smirk and his deep, blue eyes inviting him to step right into the shower next to his naked body. Gladio licked his lips, realizing with a start that he was already getting hard. 

_ The hell is this? _ He thought, caught between near-giddy excitement and cautious suspicion. He was pretty sure that Prompto hated him, at least the punky little blonde had never given him reason to believe otherwise, even when he’d started to come onto him in the locker room that first day on the job. Gladio wasn’t an idiot, he knew the difference between flirting and business, and knew Prompto saw him as nothing but the latter. 

Well, until now anyway. Unless the kid had sent him this video on accident, there was only one thing he could possibly be trying to say;

_ Watch me. _

So he did. Volume on as high as he dared, head resting back against the door as his body grew hotter, tenser, Gladio watched the video from start to finish twice in a row. He drank in the sight of Prompto’s soft skin dripping with steamy water, relished the flush of pinks and reds under heavily freckled cheeks as he frantically jerked his cock. It was a sight that left him half-drooling and breathless, rock hard and throbbing against the front of his pants, but he refrained from touching himself. The intensity of the moment stilled his hand, and he felt like there was something more to the scene, something secret and urgent and just between him and the Prompto on the screen. 

It was driving him mad, and as soon as the video ended for the second time he frantically began to type a response in the chat window.

Then erased it and started again. 

And again. 

With a groan, he realized it was useless. There was no way to put into words the twisting feeling in his gut or the way he could still see Prompto’s eyes boring into him even without looking at his phone. He rubbed a palm down over his aching erection and let his head fall back against solid wood as a curse flew from his lips. 

 

\---------

 

It was nearly midnight by the time Prompto left Noct’s apartment. Word from Ignis had finally come just as they were polishing off the last of a second large cheese-and-pepperoni pizza, saying he was on his way back from whatever secretive mission Noct refused to talk about, and giving Prompto permission to call it a night to his babysitting duties. Ruffling Noct’s hair (which earned him one of the darkest glares he’d ever seen in his life) and bidding him a “ _ Good night _ ” (obnoxious grin and air quotes nearly sealing his death warrant), he grabbed his pack and headed out just in time to catch the night bus back across town. 

But it wasn’t until he was sliding into an empty seat in the back that he dared, with bated breath, to pull his phone out of his bag and check his messages. 

Honestly, he wasn’t expecting anything at all. After his excitement in the bathroom had cooled and he’d finished kicking himself for doing something so stupid and impulsive, he had spent the rest of the night trying to convince himself that nothing would come of the mistake. He’d thought,  _ Maybe Gladio won’t even open the file _ , and later,  _ He’s already seen my videos so this one won’t even be a big deal _ , to finally,  _ Even if he hates me and never speaks to me again, I can live with that. Yeah, definitely. No big deal. _

So when he looked down at his screen, mentally steeling himself for the disappointment he’d already convinced himself was inevitable, the sight of Gladio’s name, followed by the words,  _ Hey, Chocobo _ , were enough to give him a heart attack -- and put such a dopey smile on his face that the  handful of other passengers on the bus must have thought he was drunk. 

His screen told him there were two more messages from the hunky bodyguard waiting to be read, but his heart was thudding too hard in his chest to risk opening them here. It was a long fifteen minutes to his stop, and his phone felt heavy and hot in his hands, but he smiled and chewed his lip and watched the lights fly past the window until somehow, finally, he was stepped out into the cool night air in front of his apartment building. He all but sprinted up the three flights to his door, fumbled hastily for the key, and hurdled inside to throw himself at the sofa with a giddy laugh. 

The chat window filled his screen, and all breath left Prompto in a rush of air.

_ /Hey, Chocobo.  _

_ If you were looking for an answer, I hope this is clear enough. _

Below the two lines was an image, the thumbnail of a video, but even before it finished downloading Prompto understood what it was. His fingers clenched around his phone and his other hand shook as it slid, unwilled, down to slowly unzip the front of his pants. 

Gladio grinned at him from the screen, moving his fingers in front of the camera briefly as he adjusted it above his left shoulder. The view was, in a word,  _ spectacular _ , capturing the hard muscles of his arms and chest under the elegant black lines of his tattoo; down to his stomach, where all eight of his well-defined abs rose and fell with heavy breaths; and finally to the fist between his legs, thick fingers wrapped around….. 

_ “Oh my god,” _ came Prompto’s low moan. His own fingers twitched in place above the front of his boxers. That. Was the biggest cock. He had ever seen. It was  _ huge _ . Even at that angle and shrunk to fit his (suddenly regretfully tiny) phone screen, Prompto was speechless. Not surprised, necessarily, but the way his throat was suddenly and painfully dry left him at an embarrassing lack of words. Still, he somehow managed another weak, breathy moan as, flashing another grin, Gladio began to actually  _ stroke  _ that thing.

Prompto’s hand was in his pants and his fingers were flying over his cock within seconds. 

The video wasn’t long, nor was it flashy. It was clear Gladio had never done anything like it before (a thought that made Prompto’s chest tighten for entirely different reasons), but that hardly distracted the blonde from simply enjoying the show. He’d never imagined a guy as big and tough as the bodyguard could turn so red as he touched himself -- his eyes were half-closed and his mouth open in a lopsided and toothy smile, and with the volume blasted Prompto could hardly miss all of the little sounds tumbling out of him. They was amazing, unexpected,  _ sensuous  _ and Prompto wished he could somehow pass through the screen to capture them all with his own lips. In his lap, his cock throbbed and leaked with lust for the gorgeous man busy stealing not only his breath, but suddenly his heart as well. 

When Gladio came, his orgasm spurting in thick arcs over his fist and stomach, he let out a deep, rumbling groan that had Prompto writhing his hips on the cushions in his urgency to come, too. The Gladio on his screen was still catching his breath as Prompto’s orgasm shuddered through him in powerful waves. This time, he didn’t both to hold back the name he called in his moment of ecstasy. 

Blue eyes rolled back, and Prompto collapsed back onto the sofa with a shaky sigh. The blood pounding in his ears drowned out everything else around him for several moments, but as his sense slowly came back to him he noticed sound still coming from his phone. Movements exaggerated, slow, he lifted the screen to his face and jumped back several frames on the video. 

There was Gladio, smiling up at him in post-orgasmic afterglow, his eyes soft and face surprisingly relaxed. The effect was ridiculously handsome, and Prompto couldn’t help but blush and smile in return. Then Gladio looked down -- shyly?! -- and laughed. “So, uh, that was new,” he said, and glanced up at the screen again. “But I guess, y’know, pretty fun, too. If you ever…want to try it together. Lemme know.” His teeth flashed, and he brought his hand up to drag his tongue along his palm and forefinger, the way Prompto had done in his own video. The blonde flushed from his chest to the roots of his hair, but Gladio continued, unaffected, still grinning like a wild animal. “I’d like to get a taste of you, sometime.”

Prompto came two more times before, with his phone barely clinging to life at 2% battery, he collapsed onto his bed, naked, exhausted, and utterly in love.

  
  
  
  



	5. Follow Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Prompto nor Gladio expected the other to be there at Club Ravatogh that night. After days of pining and being close but _not close enough_ , they may finally have time to make good on Gladio's latest offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of Quicksilver runs parallel to the events in [Chapter 9 of Death Fears Not the Reaper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140815/chapters/23373024) \- Please be sure to give it a read, too!  
> Also, big shout-outs to Daiako, CrossedQuills, and Rsasai on Tumblr for help in planning this chapter *blows kisses*

 

 

The dance floor of Club Ravatogh was alive with the heat and energy of a hundred moving bodies. Young Insomniacs, faces obscured by shadows yet glowing under pulsating red lights, danced and swayed together to beat of the music.

Gladio didn’t recognize the song, but he did recognize the way the bass was pumping through him, speeding up the pounding of his heart against his ribs. As he made his way through the ever-shifting crowd, pairs of eyes turned to watch him -- men and women alike smiled, tried to approach, but he passed by without so much as a second glance. He wasn’t looking for just any partner; he was looking for someone very specific.

He caught sight of him at last. Under the club lights his blond hair appeared a fiery copper, his pale skin a rosy pink and speckled with dark, dark freckles. His back was to Gladio, but the bodyguard realized with a start that he wasn’t alone.

Another man was dancing with him, although _dancing_ wasn’t really the term Gladio would have used. He was young, had about the same build as Prompto, and was currently grinding against the blonde’s thigh even as his hands pawed their way up the back of his shirt. Prompto seemed not to notice, or not to care -- he was holding his arms above his head, letting his body sway to the music as if in a trance.

The corner of Gladio’s mouth twitched. He wasn’t jealous. He’d never been the jealous type, and even if he were, it’s not like Prompto was _his_ to be possessive of. Still. Something about the way the stranger was touching him, looking up at him like he’d found his dessert for the evening, made Gladio’s blood boil. Clenching his fists at his side, he stalked up to the pair and made a noise in his throat over the music.

Prompto continued to dance obliviously, but the man in front of him stopped moving at once. One look up at Gladio, those fierce eyes and bulging muscles under his tight black shirt, mouth set in a disapproving frown, and the man was stepping back. He gulped, shoved his hands in his pant pockets, and dissolved back into the crowd.

Blue eyes blinked open in confusion. Prompto glanced up, but couldn’t see the man he’d just been dancing with anywhere. Disappointment flushed briefly over his cheeks, but thankfully didn’t last long -- a different set of arms slipped around him, and a warm body pressed to his back. Automatically Prompto started to turn to face his new partner, but was stopped as a firm hand grabbed his hip and held him in place. A bolt of lightning shot through him, right down his spine and straight to his cock, and he shivered as the other’s rough-shaven jaw brushed against the side of his neck.

“Let’s stay like this for a while, chocobo,” the voice, smiling, said into his ear.

Prompto threw a hand over his mouth because he honest-to-gods nearly screamed. Now he understood why the body behind him felt so familiar, and when he glanced down he could sure enough make out the outline of dark tattoos weaving over the tanned skin of muscular forearms. Gladio…. Gladio was holding him, was sliding up against him, breathing hot and heavy into the rim of his ear and _holy shit!_ Somewhere in the very back of his mind a red flag had gone up, something telling him that if he was here, and Gladio was here, then who was at the…?

It didn’t matter. The music was washing over him in electric waves, and he was already getting hard at the thought of being so close, _so, so close_ , to Gladio’s body that he couldn’t finish that train of thought. Thick fingers began stroking the front of his shirt, from his side to his stomach and up to his chest, and Prompto almost didn’t manage to swallow back his moan in time.

“You know,” Gladio said suddenly into his ear, the rumbling bass of his voice belying the smirk on his lips. “This feels even better than I imagined it would.”

Prompto chewed his lip. His own voice sounded airy, too light. “W-what does?”

“You,” came the reply. “Against me like this.”

A few more lights went off in his brain as more of his blood flow was directed south. _Gladio had imagined them like this?_ Well, probably not _exactly_ like this, and that thought sent another shiver through him. “Y-yeah. I was just...thinking the same thing.” Perhaps unconsciously, when he next rolled his hips back to the rhythm of the thrumming bass he managed to rub right against the front of Gladio’s black slacks, and squeaked when he felt the hardness there.

_Oh shit oh shit --_

“Hmm,” the taller man hummed into his ear, and Prompto felt those fingers tighten on his side. “Were you? Tell me more.”

His throat felt suddenly parched. He licked his lips, acutely aware of the way Gladio’s hips were now repeated the previous motion in a subtle roll, each time his body colliding with Prompto’s ass and making the blonde awfully weak at the knees. “Um, I, well.” The song ended, but another picked up immediately, the beat slower, deeper. Gladio’s body adjusted to the tune. “I like...you touching me,” he admitted, somehow still having enough wits about him to force a flare to his cheeks as the words left his mouth. “Your hands feel g-good, better than I dreamed.”

“So I can see.” The heavy hand on the side of his hip stayed in place, but the other traced it’s way slowly down his chest, over his stomach and down, down to palm at the erection pressing against the front of Prompto’s pants. This time the blonde wouldn’t have bothered to cover his moan even if he could have.

They were in public, surrounded by strangers and exposed under the lights of the club, and yet he very much didn’t want this to stop. Gladio was touching him, rolling the heel of his hand over his sensitive cock and even through his pants it felt _amazing_. Letting his head fall back against Gladio’s shoulder, he rocked up into the touch and sighed.

“Hey,” came that voice again, this time closer to his face. Prompto peeled back his lids to stare up into those burning, amber pools, seeing both the affection and the need written there. “You never did reply to my offer.”

A silence passed. In his daze, Prompto could hardly follow what Gladio was trying to tell him. _Offer? What offer?_ Then it hit him -- the video, the one Gladio had sent him two, or was it three, days ago. At the end, as the big guy had licked his fingers clean (and that’s where Prompto’s focus had been, if he was being honest), he’d said, in as many words, that he’d wanted to get a taste of Prompto himself.

A taste.

As in, his mouth around Prompto’s dick.

The hand on his hip slid to his lower back as Prompto, uncharacteristically short on words, twisted in Gladio’s hold. His arms wound around broad, tattooed shoulders, he pulled himself up onto the tips of his sneakers, and flashed a bright smile before slamming their mouths together with desperate force.

Well, Gladio supposed that was one way to answer his question.

He fell into the kiss with equal fervor, caught between the sweet mix of soda and _Prompto_ filling his tastebuds, and the hard bulge now rubbing purposefully against his own erection between their hips. How many times had he pictured the blonde pressed into him like this? How many times had he recalled the scent of his hair, the softness of his skin, the bright blue of his eyes above flushed cheeks? The last few days at training had been torture on his self control; every time he’d seen Prompto covered in sweat from a run, or thrusting his backside out in squats, he was sure his boner had been the most obvious thing in the room. But when Ignis had invited him out that night, he never imagined he’d get the chance to make up for all the self-restraint.

And now, with Prompto’s tongue sliding over his lips, he was pretty sure the kid was feeling the same way.

The kiss lasted as long as the song that was playing overhead. By the time the melody tapered off and a temporary silence filled the room in it’s place, both men were breathless, surging with need, and nearly oblivious to the people still around them. With a simmering look, Prompto chewed the bottom of his lip and seemed to think for a moment, until at last he settled on, “ _Bathroom_.” Before Gladio could react, the smaller man’s fingers were hooking the chain around his neck and all but dragging him away from the dance floor.

They headed across the room, away from the lights and crowd at the bar, toward a dark corner marked with a sign to the restrooms. As Prompto led him into a narrow corridor, an older man was just stepping out of the men’s toilet. They caught the door before it even fully closed, and then Prompto was on him again.

Inside the restroom it was bright, a little cramped with a single stall and the other half of the narrow space taken up by sink counters and wall mirrors. But there was hardly room to complain, not when Gladio was more focused on sliding his tongue into Prompto’s mouth and tugging his body as close to him as physically possible.

Prompto was still walking backward. His back hit the wall of the stall and he moaned, feeling Gladio’s weight crush against him and dull fingernails claw into his skin. Breath coming in short gasps, mind swimming with dizziness and lust, Prompto could only cling to broad shoulders and let the big guy take over.

Suddenly, powerful arms wrapped under the seat of his ass, and he was being lifted up into the air. A gasp escaped him into Gladio’s mouth before they were moving, spinning, and he came down onto the counters with a thud. Yet there was no time to catch his breath. Surprisingly deft fingers were unsnapping his pants and tugging them down -- his boxers quickly getting the same treatment -- and Prompto rolled his head back as Gladio’s hand encircled his heat.

“F-fuck,” he shuddered, unable to stop his hips from bucking up into the contact. “Gladio, _gods_ , I want you -- !”

“Yeah?” Gladio’s grin was all teeth, his breath igniting fire across that slender throat. “I’ve been dyin’ to hear you say that.”

“Mm!” Prompto’s fingers trembled against the counter. He sensed Gladio moving and forced his eyes open to watch (like hell he was going to miss this!) as the bodyguard kissed his way down the planes of his exposed belly, right over the line of yellow-gold hairs to graze his cheek against sensitive flesh. The blonde let out a hiss as the roughness of his beard sent tremors through his body, but the pain was nothing compared to the overwhelming pleasure as he drew that throbbing cock into his mouth.

 _Oh shit, oh fuck_. Hand flying to tangle in dark brown curls, Prompto parted his lips in a silent cry. Of course Gladio was handsome, he’d recognized that from the first day they’d met, but he’d never in a million years imagined how much better he could look while giving a blowjob. Those amber eyes, usually so sharp and threatening, were soft, adoring as they gazed up at him. His full lips looked as good as they felt sliding down his shaft, and he could only imagine what was going on behind blush-tinted cheeks. The sight alone was threatening to undo Prompto far too quickly.

He squeezed his eyes shut on impulse, but the view haunted him. Gladio was moving, faster now, taking him into his mouth nearly to the base with each pass, and humming each time he did. Too much, _far too much_ ; Prompto was whimpering, squirming against the edge of the counter and trying desperately to fight back the tension coiling in his gut, but failing spectacularly.

“S-shit!” he swore, and tightened his fingers in Gladio’s hair. “S-sorry, I can’t… _a-aah_ …!”

But Gladio merely held on tighter, lapped his tongue along the base of Prompto’s cock to work him closer to the edge.

A dull sound, the door to the restroom started to swing open on it’s hinges, and Prompto was screaming “ _OCCUPIED!!!!_ ” as he came, hard and fast, into Gladio’s mouth and throat.

The back of his head hit the mirror behind him, and he exhaled into the heat of the room. Gladio was still between his legs, his lips gently sliding away from his spent cock so as not to spill a single drop of his sex, and he rested his bearded cheek against a milky thigh as he cast a smile upwards. “Hmm,” he hummed again, swiping his thumb across his bottom lip before swallowing, visibly, and grinned. “Tasty”

If he hadn’t already been breathless, Prompto would have pushed all the air out of his lungs in a shuddering moan. Despite the heaviness in his limbs, he returned the smile and gestured for Gladio to help him up. Once again, strong arms wrapped around his waist, lifted him off the counter and set him gently on his feet. In the new position, he found himself pressed up to Gladio’s chest again, looking up into the same brilliant eyes that had watched him come unraveled mere moments before, and blushed.

“I, um. Can you...?”

Gladio smirked at him. “A little speechless, are we?”

“S-shut up,” he said, but couldn’t hide a weak laugh. “I’m trying to return the favor, sheesh.”

“Oh.” Amber eyes opened wider, and then suddenly Gladio was kissing him again, soft and tender as he switched their positions against the sinks. There was some shuffling, then the tell-tale sound of a zipper being drawn open between them. Prompto smiled.

“Thank you.” Pulling away from Gladio’s lips for the third time that night was hard, but the prize that awaited him below was worth the effort. He had seen the bodyguard’s cock in the video, had guessed it’s size from the way it had swelled in his thick palm. But now, to see it in all it’s glory, up close and personal and straining over the top of dark briefs, Prompto had a momentary lapse in self-confidence. Was he _really_ going to be able to fit _all that_ in his mouth?

But warm fingers were brushing over his cheek, running back to stroke through his hair, and Prompto steeled his nerves. He’d imagined this, hadn’t he? He’d pictured himself pleasing Gladio, doing everything right to make those unbelievably sexy sounds tumble from his lips -- all he had to do was act out his fantasy, and things were bound to fall into place, right?

Easier said than done. Prompto ran his tongue over his lips as he hooked his fingers in the elastic of Gladio’s underwear. He tugged the fabric out of the way, his eyes widening as more and more of that throbbing, blood-darkened flesh was revealed, and Gladio chuckled above him. “That’s the kind of reaction a guy likes to see,” he breathed, and rocked his hips forward just enough to nudge Prompto’s cheek.

The blonde’s face reddened. His breath hitched, and before he could hesitate again he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the base.

It was warm, so warm and thick. Eyes falling shut, he opened his mouth wider to wrap his lips around the underside of the shaft, and felt it twitch when the flat tip of his tongue lapped over the vein there. Gladio swore into the air around them, his fingers tightening in soft locks. “ _Prom, fucking hell.”_

Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought.

Prompto worked his way up the length of Gladio’s cock until he was at last able to draw the leaking head into his mouth. He took it down as deep as he could in one swift motion, throat constricting as it nudged against the back of his tongue, and he pulled back to suck in a shaky breath.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Above him, Gladio was staring down with feverish eyes. His cheeks were as red as Prompto’s felt, and he had his free hand shoved under the hem of his shirt and was stroking his chest with enthusiasm. The sight, combined with his taste on Prompto’s tongue, was already making him hard again between his legs.

“C-can I use my hand?” he asked, meaning both for himself and to help with the impossible length of Gladio’s cock, and the other man groaned in appreciation.

Gladio wasn’t sure why Prompto felt the need to ask permission, but something about those bright blue eyes, brimming with unshed tears in the corners and his lips trembling with need, sent him to an entirely new plane of pleasure. He’d never seen anyone look so utterly beautiful while asking to suck a cock, and he knew that, either way, he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer.

Then Prompto was swallowing him up again, wrapping his fingers around the base where his mouth couldn’t quite reach and sliding it up to meet his lips in the middle. The pace sped up, and soon Gladio was rolling his hips into the perfect combination and growling his pleasure in the space above.

The hot weight in his mouth was driving him crazy. Gladio felt amazing, tasted amazing, and Prompto’s mind wandered to all of the other things he wanted to do with this massive cock. He moaned around slick flesh as his fingers stroked over his own still-sensitive but aching dick, working both at equally rapid speeds.

“ _Prom, gods, just like that --!_ ” Gladio was groaning, fingers clenching and unclenching around the roots of his hair, signaling he was close. The praise was enough to send Prompto reeling as his own second, smaller orgasm approached. He fucked his fist and swallowed Gladio as deep as he could, past the point where his muscles were tightening to keep him out, and moaned loud and deep around the hot length.

That did it. Vibrations surged through Gladio’s lower body and he shouted as he came, releasing into that tight, velvety heat even as he loosed his grip on yellow locks. Prompto stumbled back as his own climax hit him, Gladio’s cock popping from his mouth and the last of his sex spilling over his lips and chin in a milky stream.

Gladio gripped the counter behind him. At his feet, Prompto panted as his fingers slowly uncurled from around his flagging erection, and cast hazy blue eyes up at him in awe.

“Damn,” he said, letting out a low whistle, and reached over to snag a handful of paper towels from the dispenser on the wall. Gladio knelt down in the narrow space and smiled. “Let me give you a hand,” and he held Prompto close as he gently cleaned the cum from his face and thighs.

Prompto blushed deeply but didn’t struggle away. When Gladio was finished and had stuffed the used towels into the trash bin against the wall, Prompto, too, got to his feet and readjusted himself in his pants. “W-well,” he smiled, looking shyly down at his sneakers. “That was -- “

“Incredible.” Gentle fingers curled around his chin, tilting his face up so that Gladio could capture his lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss. “You’re incredible, Prom.”

He was speechless. Those perfect amber eyes were staring down at him with more adoration than he’s ever received in his life. The blowjob couldn’t possible have been _that_ good, could it?

But Gladio was still holding him, his lips opening and closing a few times as if he were trying to find the words to say. At last he blew out a half-chuckle and grinned to himself. “ _Just go for it,_ ” he muttered, and then, “Prompto? You maybe wanna...go out with me?”

“W-wha…?” _Stunned_ was not quite the right word. Perhaps _blown away_ would be more fitting, because Prompto had never once in his life been asked out by anyone, ever. He’d thought Gladio was into his videos, his body, that they could maybe fool around like this from time to time. But dating? That was what Gladio was asking him, right? To be his... _boyfriend_?

Once the initial surprise of the question had faded, Prompto found his heart pounding anew, and for entirely different reasons than before. Not thinking, unable to hide the goofy grin spread across his face, he nodded shyly and pulled Gladio down into a very toothy kiss.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yeah,’ then,” the bodyguard grinned against his mouth.

There was a line outside the restroom by the time they finally stepped back out into the club. Several of the men waiting cast them looks of surprise, even annoyance, but Gladio simply slung his arm around Prompto’s shoulders and held him close as they walked. They approached the dance floor and he noticed the mood had shifted. The music was slower than before, the lights a dull, pulsing purple instead of fiery red. Gladio was just about to suggest another dance when, to his surprise, Prompto came to a sudden and chilling halt.

He frowned at him, followed his panicked stare across the room to the bar where…. _Oh, no._

Prompto’s voice was like an icy needle in his heart. “Where is Noct?!”

 


	6. Special Update - Late-Night Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Update!  
> Prompto and Gladio don't have much chance in public to talk about their developing relationship, but that doesn't mean they can't flirt online ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of [Chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140815/chapters/23547678) of _Death Fears Not the Reaper_  
>  This addition to the QuickSilver story actually takes place _between_ Chapters 4 and 5 - after the video exchange but before they all meet up at the nightclub. It's the chat log between Prompto and Gladio over the course of those two days (with a little Noctis thrown in for plot at the end) and involves copious amounts of flirting and obligatory dick pics (which...I drew and added in here for visual effect because...dicks).  
>  Please accept this as an apology that there won't be any _real_ QS updates for a couple more chapters of DFNtR for plot reasons.... But I promise more to come in a bit!  
>  (Prompto is plain text, Gladio is in _Italics_ and Noctis is in **bold**.

 

 

 

[6:47]

_Hey._

[7:21]

Oh! Um. Heyas.

[7:34]

_So you are still alive._

[7:35]

Huh? Why wouldn’t I be?

[7:37]

_Well you never replied last night._

_Thought maybe I pissed you off again._

[7:41]

Oh!

No no!

[7:45]

I fell asleep.

I was at Noct’s ‘til almost 1 haha

[7:46]

_Gotcha. I was wondering whose shower that was._

[7:50]

Oh. Yeah um.

You’re not gonna tell him… Are you?

[7:51]

_Course not._

_Then I’d have to share._

[7:53]

Share?

[7:55]

_Your video._

[8:02]

Oh.

Did you...like it?

[8:04]

_You kidding? Of course I did. Watched it at least five times yesterday_

[8:05]

No way! Guess I lost then.

I only watched yours three times before I fell asleep.

[8:06]

_Heh._

_I’m still flattered._

_What’d you think?_

[8:07]

Dude.

;)

[8:07]

_What’s that ;) supposed to mean?_

[8:08]

It means I fucking loved it.

[8:11]

_Yeah?_

_I fucking loved yours, too._

[8:13]

_Hey. you going to training today?_

[8:24]

Yeah, just got out of the shower. Should be there by 9.

[8:25]

_Pic?_

[8:25]

?????

[8:25]

_Post-shower pic? ;)_

[8:25]

Oh!

Um.

Hang on.

[8:28]

[8:30]

_Hm. Thanks ;)_

_You look amazing._

[8:31]

Really? Thank you.

:)

[8:33]

_Yeah, really. And now I know what you’ll be wearing under your sweatpants._

_Makes it easier to fantasize about you._

[8:34]

Gladio!!!

[8:34]

_See you at the gym, chocobo ;)_

_******************************_

[12:20]

_Just wanted to tell you how impressed I am. You’re doing great today._

[12:22]

_Watching you talking with some of the guys now. I want to go over and talk to you myself, but…._

_Shit._

_You’re so beautiful._

******************************

[15:54]

OMG

I just saw this!

[15:58]

Gladio?

[16:03]

I wanted to talk to you, too! You shoulda just come over! :(

This is really embarrassing.

[16:05]

You’re not answering so I guess you’re not home yet.

******************************

[17:00]

...I miss you.

******************************

[17:45]

OHGODPLZIGNORETHAT

******************************

[21:46]

_Prom you there?_

[21:50]

Yeah!

Just playing some games, drinking some beer. You?

[21:52]

_Wishing I was having as much fun as you._

_Sorry about earlier. Some shit went down in Gralea last night, had to help my dad with some things over at HQ._

[21:54]

Oh no probs.

Your dad? Clarus, right?

[21:55]

_Yeah, I guess you haven’t formally met him yet._

_If you ever come over I’ll introduce you._

[21:55]

You live with your family then?

[21:56]

_Sure, you don’t?_

[22:01]

Nah. Got my own place, it’s easier that way.

[22:02]

_I bet. No one to hog the bathroom or the TV._

[22:02]

Nope. The bathroom’s all mine.

The shower is, too ;)

[22:03]

_There’s that ;) again. I’m starting to really like when you use it._

[22:04]

Oh yeah? ;) Why’s that? ;)

[22:05]

_It makes me think you’re flirting with me._

[22:06]

Good.

I am ;) ;) ;)

[22:09]

_I owed you one after this morning._

[22:12]

Wow. Um. 10/10!

No wait.

9/10

[22:13]

_Ouch, harsh, why’d you drop it?_

[22:14]

Your hand’s in the way.

[22:16]

_Wait...You want a dick pic?_

[22:18]

I mean.

Yeah.

[22:18]

_Gimme a sec._

[22:23]

[22:24]

FUCK DUDE

FUCK

[22:25]

_Uh oh. No ;) this time._

[22:26]

I CAN’T

Typ

TPY

DAMMIT TYPE*

One-handed

[22:28]

_Holy shit._

_Are you…?_

[22:28]

Send mor

More*

[22:30]

[22:32]

[22:33]

_...That was fast._

[22:37]

That was a lot to work with.

You’re like a professional dick pic photographer or something.

[22:38]

_Hah, says the professional camboy._

[22:38]

DUDE

Fuck you!

[22:39]

_...You wanna?_

[23:15]

_Prom?_

***********************

[2:32]

Yes. I do.

**********************

[6:21]

_Morning chocobo._

[6:30]

Too early.

[6:31]

_Heh. You rather I wake you up some other way?_

_;)_

[6:34]

Too

Early

[6:34]

_Sheesh you’re worse than Princess._

*********************

[8:59]

I’M SORRY I’M LATE OMG ALMOST THERE

*********************

[12:04]

_Hey. There’s a cot in the locker room. Go grab a nap if you want._

[12:07]

No no, I’m good. Got some Ebony.

[12:08]

_Hm. Iggy drinks that stuff, too. Tastes like shit to me._

[12:09]

It is shit, but hey.

Sorry about this morning.

[12:09]

_It’s cool. Better Libertus caught you than Nyx, though._

[12:10]

Oh. No I mean sorry for falling asleep again. I meant to answer your question.

[12:10]

_Yeah?_

[12:12]

Yeah. You can wake me up with a kiss anytime.

[12:14]

_Oh._

_Well._

_Shit I was offering to blow you but okay._

[12:15]

_Hahaha you’re so fucking red over there._

_It’s adorable._

[12:16]

SHUT UP

YOU’RE AWFUL

[12:16]

_You’re surprisingly easy._

_I like teasing you._

[12:18]

Oh yeah? I can tease too!

Cause guess what! I’m not wearing underwear today!

[12:18]

….

_No way._

[12:19]

HA! Who’s red now sucker!

[12:20]

_We’re doing more squats after lunch._

_Yep. Just decided. Done deal._

[12:20]

You sonuva…

[12:20]

_Look over here again._

[12:20]

No!

[12:21]

_Come on. Do it._

[12:21]

...

Everyone saw that.

[12:22]

_No they didn’t. And I blew you a kiss, not like I took out my dick or anything._

[12:22]

What should I do back?

[12:23]

_You don’t have to do anything._

[12:24]

Can I tell you what I’m thinking about?

[12:24]

_I’m all ears ;)_

[12:25]

I’m thinking about how much I want to kiss you for real.

[12:25]

_Hah. Aren’t you sweet._

_Get over here and do it then._

[12:26]

Fuck… I want to!

[12:26]

_...You keep chewing your lip like that and I’m gonna go crazy._

_Are you free tonight?_

[12:27]

Huh? Yeah, I guess.

[12:27]

_Wanna come over? ;)_

[12:28]

HUH

To your place?! But what about your family?

[12:28]

_Yours then?_

[12:29]

Oh. Uh sure. I gotta clean…

[12:29]

_Why? So we can dirty it up again? ;)_

[12:29]

<3

[12:30]

_Nice, a heart. I feel like I’ve leveled up somehow._

_Lunch is over. Get to those squats, cutie._

_ <3 _

****************

[16:10]

**Big news**

**You’re not gonna believe this**

[16:11]

Oh Em Gee is the new DLC out already??

[16:12]

**What? No no, not about that**

**Ignis is taking me out to a nightclub tonight ;P**

[16:12]

Whaaat no way dude awesome!

He doesn’t really seem like the type

[16:13]

**Yeah it’s for work or whatever**

**But**

**He said I should bring a friend so**

**You in?**

[16:14]

Oh

Shit

I actually kinda got plans tonight...

[16:14]

**This is way more important than King’s Knight dude**

[16:14]

No!

Plans plans, like a date!

[16:15]

**….**

**A date. You.**

[16:15]

Sorta yeah

You don’t believe me? 8C

[16:16]

**Would you believe you?**

[16:16]

Fair enough.

But it’s true so guess you’ll have to have fun for both of us tonight.

[16:17]

**Fiiiine.**

**Just, ya kno.**

**Safety first lol.**

[16:17]

DUDE UGH

**********************

[16:25]

Hey I’m done changing

Should I meet you out back?

[16:29]

Yoohoo?

[16:34]

_Prom shit_

_Something came up_

[16:34]

Oh

[16:34]

_It’s work_

_I can’t get out of it_

[16:34]

It’s fine

[16:35]

_Rain check on that kiss then?_

 

************************

[16:38]

Hey.

Date flaked.

[16:40]

**Ouch dude. Come out with us, it’ll be more fun anyway.**

[16:41]

Thanks. Send me a pin later, I’ll meet you there.

[16:42]

**Done.**

**Oh and dress sharp.**

**We’ll find you a new date.**

[16:44]

**Iggy wants me to tell you “business”**

[16:45]

LOL your boyfriend is such a mom.

[16:46]

**I know ;)**

************************

 

[16:50]

_Prom?_

[16:50]

K

***********************

[17:31]

DUDE did you just admit to going out with Ignis?!?!??!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All arts by me, except for the condom banana which I found on Google, sorry for no source :C


	7. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lack of sleep has Prompto heading off to crash in his hotel room early -- but with Gladio helping him get ready for bed, he may just find a few good reasons to stay up a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating this time! Anyway, this scene of Quicksilver takes place during Chapter 12 of the main story, [_Death Fears Not the Reaper_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140815/chapters/24567324). Hope you enjoy this little bit of fluffy smut to balance out all the darkness.

 

The walk to the hotel was, at least in Prompto’s opinion, unnecessarily long. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as Gladio led him out of Cindy’s shop and across the gravel parking lot, one strong arm guiding him forward when his legs seemed to be giving out beneath him. “So  _ tired _ ,” he groaned, and earned himself a chuckle in response. 

“Never pulled an all-nighter before?” he teased, ruffling his fingers through blonde locks. Prompto attempted to shoot him a glare, but it ended in more of an awkward squint as he fought back another yawn.

“ _ I’ll have you know _ ,” he eventually managed to counter. “When Noct and I played in the ranked matches for JM5 last summer, we were both awake for three days straight.” Prompto grinned and mimicked shooting a plasma blaster with both of his hands. “Our team got second place, which seems kind of shitty in hindsight, but it was the best caffeine-fueled weekend I’d ever had.”

Gladio had to stop walking for a few moments in order to keep his sides from splitting with laughter. Just when Prompto was considering leaving him there and huffing the rest of the way to the hotel room by himself, Gladio smirked and caught him by the waist. “I actually remember that,” he said, surprising the blond with a kiss to the temple. “Noct was a total wreck the next day at his dad’s council meeting. Thought he was gonna pass out sitting up, it was the most embarrassing thing. And I swore if I ever caught that ‘gamer friend’ of his that kept keeping him up all night, I’d teach him a lesson myself.”

Mirth glinted in his eyes even in the failing evening light. Prompto swallowed, suddenly aware of the hand gripping tight around his waist. “H-hey, he was the one who suggested it,” he croaked. “I never woulda gone along with it if I’d known he had such...scary friends.” 

“ _ Mmhmm. _ ” The response told him that Gladio didn’t buy a word of it, but he left his hand on Prompto’s hip as they continued in the direction of their hotel room. 

Nothing in the room itself had changed in the time since they’d stayed before. Still, as Gladio kicked his heavy boots off and tossed his jacket onto the mattress of the bed against the far wall, Prompto was acutely aware of just how much had changed between  _ them _ . The last time, he’d actively avoided staring at the other’s broad, well-built frame, had kept as much to himself as possible and hoped the night would pass quickly. But now…. Now he only wanted time to stand still. And to feel those large hands on his body again.

Gladio was in the middle of removing his belt, eyes fixed on the complicated buckle, when he casually asked the blonde, “You wanna shower first?”

_ Perfect _ . Feigning more exhaustion than he actually felt, Prompto slumped back against the wall behind him and pouted. “Yeah. But this...damn uniform....” He trailed off as he pretended to fumble with the buttons, alternating between glaring down at his shirt and shooting pleading looks at the man on the other side of the room. 

It didn’t take much effort. Gladio smirked and strode over to him. In Prompto’s slouched position the taller man loomed over him, blocked his view of the room as one large palm collided with the wall next to his head. “Give it here.” He leaned in closer than was absolutely necessary as he easily popped the buttons one by one, and slid Prompto’s vest off his shoulders to pool instead on the floor. When he spoke, his voice was huskier than usual. “Anything else?” 

Silently, Prompto guided Gladio’s wrist south, until his thick fingers were brushing over the clasp and zipper lining the front of black leather. “It’s too  _ hard _ ,” he explained, unable to keep the smirk out of his tone. His reply came in the form of a low chuckle, then Gladio was slowly undoing the front of his pants, as well. He got them open, but didn’t yet tug them down over slender hips. 

“You gonna be able to shower by yourself?” he asked, and smiled even wider when Prompto shook his head. “Honestly,” he tutted in mock complaint. “You’re such a handful.”

The blonde wriggled his hips  _ almost _ helpfully as Gladio first stripped off his pants, then his boxers. He let his eyes linger on the half-hard erection Prompto was already sporting below soft tufts of yellow hair, but didn’t yet touch him. Instead, he guided Prompto away from the wall, raised his arms and pulled his black tank up and over his head, too. The blonde was left standing naked and gazing up into his eyes, and Gladio knew if he didn’t get him into the shower fast they likely wouldn’t make it all. 

Summoning an impressive amount of self control, he took Prompto by the hand and half-led, half-dragged him into the small bathroom. 

The hot water against his bare skin further served to awaken his senses, and Prompto watched eagerly as Gladio stripped off the last of his own garments before stepping into the shower after him. His size made the fit awkward at first, but Prompto shifted until he was between his gargantuan boyfriend and the taps to control the temperature of the stream. He adjusted them a few times, getting the water just right, before straightening up and stepping right into Gladio’s arms.

After everything they had been through in the last twenty-four hours, the kiss was like a breath of fresh air for the both of them. Prompto pressed himself against solid muscles, drank in the feeling of being completely surrounded by the other’s warmth for the first time, parted his lips and sucked his tongue into his mouth if only to bring them even closer in the confined space. He could feel Gladio’s hands traveling over his back and down, down to knead at the mounds of his ass, and moaned into the kiss with sudden need.

“Hey,” Gladio grinned, breaking away but not going far. “I thought you were  _ ‘so tired’ _ a few minutes ago.” 

Prompto sucked in a sharp breath as a single finger slipped down between his cheeks. “I guess I got my second wind,” he answered, and rocked back into the touch with perhaps more enthusiasm than Gladio was expecting. 

“Better actually do some washing up, then,” he said, voice subtly breaking when Prompto’s movements caused his finger to brush right up against the tight opening there. “Gonna need me to help with that, too?”

Soft lips closed over the side of his neck. Pale arms coiled around him for support, and Prompto shivered as he parted his legs as wide as he could in the tub. “Would you mind?” he whispered, knowing Gladio would understand even without words, but still gasping when that finger rubbed down again, more purposeful this time. 

Gladio concentrated as best he could with the water streaming around them and Prompto’s lips doing sinful things to the side of his neck. He started by stroking wide circles around the tight ring of muscles, then rubbing down against them until he could feel them loosening under his touch. The water helped to slick them both, making it almost easy to slide his first finger past the ring and up into hot, tight silk. 

At his side, Prompto let out a particularly shaky moan. “ _ Gladio _ ,” he groaned, hips rolling back instinctively, his cock jolting to life between his spread thighs. “It’s h-hot.”

“Relax,” Gladio whispered to the top of his head, letting the pad of his finger stroke over his soft inner walls. “I’ll be gentle.”

But Prompto shook his head again. He could already feel his face flaring with heat. “You...don’t have to be. I mean,” -- he gasped again as Gladio experimentally pushed his finger in further, up to the knuckle in one swift move -- “I-I won’t break.”

A smile before Gladio brushed his lips over blonde locks. “I know you won’t.” Laying one hand on Prompto’s hips, he turned him around in the shower until he was facing the wall, his fingers splayed out against grey tiles. The angle gave Gladio better access, and within moments he was thrusting not one, but  _ two  _ fingers in and out of Prompto’s ass even while he trailed tender kisses over his shoulders and along the back of his neck. 

It was good,  _ so good _ , Prompto thought, clawing his nails over slick tiles. He’d touched himself like this plenty of times, had felt the stretch and pressure of toys and gadgets for his videos. But to feel someone else inside him -- to give over control and let Gladio set the pace -- was mind blowing. He moaned and writhed against the wall, already feeling so close to the edge and yet wanting,  _ needing  _ more.

“Wait,” he pleaded through gritted teeth. Instantly, he felt Gladio’s hand still behind him and his lips pull away from his back. “Let’s, um. I wanna…. O-on the bed.”

“You sure?” Gladio’s voice was next to his ear, heavy with the evidence of his own lust as he curled his fingers once again for good measure. “I could fuck you right here.”

A shudder traveled in delicious slow motion up the length of his spine, making his cock twitch helplessly between his legs. “Oh. Um.” Prompto turned enough to glance at Gladio over his shoulder, catching those sharp, amber eyes watching him in return. “I thought…. Maybe I could ride you. Y’know. What I’m used to.” 

Full lips stretched in a broad grin. Gladio leaned forward to capture Prompto’s mouth in a kiss deep with promise. “Yeah. That works, too.”

They finished washing in record time. Gladio did most of the work for both of them, occupied as his perky boyfriend was in soaping up his cock and balls (the effort was appreciated, of course). Prompto’s hands stayed on him even as they shut off the water and stepped out of the tub to towel off, mouths still sliding together despite the added difficulty in maneuvering. Gladio backed out of the room, Prompto guided him toward the mattress not covered in discarded clothing, and smirked as he playfully shoved him down onto the bed. 

“You have no idea,” he purred, climbing onto the larger man’s waiting lap. “How much I’ve thought about this.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” Broad hands snaked up inside of the naked thighs straddling his hips, palmed over the flesh hanging hot and hard between them. “I’ve got a pretty active imagination, too.” 

“Yeah?” Prompto lowered his hips down to bring their cocks together, moaned and let his eyes fall shut. They rocked together for a moment, both of them growing desperate in their need, until a sudden thought had the blonde bolting upright in Gladio’s lap. 

Amber eyes blinked in confusion. “Prom? What’s up?”

“I…,” he started, looking absolutely mortified as he glanced at his pile of clothes next to the bed. “I left them in my other vest….”

“Left what? What are you -- ?”

“Condoms,” Prompto groaned. “I had some, y’know, in case…. But we changed after the club, and --  _ shit. _ ”

For a moment, Gladio struggled to process what Prompto was trying to tell him, but gradually understanding sunk in. Of course,  _ he  _ didn’t mind going without, but if Prompto insisted on protection he would respect that. Even if that meant…. 

“So. You wanna...do something else?”

Try as he might, he couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. Yet Prompto, it seemed, wasn’t ready to give up quite so easily. He shook his head and hopped off the mattress, answering in bursts while he tugged his pants and jacket back on. 

“Got an idea,” he said, smiling again. “There’s a shop here, right?” One boot, two, tugging the laces in a rush. “Maybe they’ve got some.”

Gladio nearly laughed out loud. “Are you  _ seriously _ going to go buy condoms from Cindy? In front of Iggy and, and my  _ sister _ ?” 

“ _ Shhh. _ ” Prompto put a finger to his lips, then his lips to Gladio’s mouth. “I’ll be so fast, they won’t even notice. Neither will you.” Before his boyfriend could argue, Prompto grinned and moved to press a kiss to the the head of his dick, as well. “Keep it warm for me,” he joked, then bolted out the door still zipping up the front of his pants. 

Gladio, for all his suffering, could only stare up at the ceiling and sigh. 

 

Ignis was just getting to his feet when Prompto peered around the edge of the window and into the shop. Cid was in front of him, waving his hand in a gesture to follow, and as the two disappeared through a door on the other side of the cafe Prompto released a prayer of thanks to his own lucky stars. With those two gone, he only had to avoid getting caught by Iris long enough convince Cindy not to rat him out. 

He slunk in through the front doors, shutting them carefully so as not to ring the bell up top, and crept his way along the aisles toward the toiletries section. Shelf after shelf of snack food, toothbrushes, car parts, camping gear -- it took him longer than he would have liked to locate what he needed. But finally, there at the bottom beneath a display of magazines (some dirty, others...less dirty), Prompto found a variety of colorfully packaged boxes of assorted condoms. 

“ _ Bingo _ ,” he grinned, and grabbed the ones labeled  _ XXL _ before straightening up and making for the register. 

Cindy was already there, evidently counting the till before closing up for the night. When she noticed Prompto’s approach, her eyes brightened and she lifted her head to greet him with her usual cows-come-home smile. “Well, if it isn’t Sleepin’ Beauty. I thought you’d be long done countin’ sheep by now.” Glancing down, she noticed the box half-hidden in his hands, and mistook it for something from the cookie aisle. “Or did you just get a hankerin’ for a bedtime snack?”

Prompto blushed furiously, feet suddenly going cold mere inches from the counter. “ _ Ah _ , haha. S-something like that. I guess.”  _ Shit, you can still back out -- she won’t know if you just put ‘em back and run for it! _

“You gonna buy those, or just hang onto ‘em ‘til they expire?” Cindy smiled again, her head falling to the side as she tapped a finger against her bottom lip. Prompto swallowed hard. A quick glance toward the cafe told him Iris was absorbed in her phone, paying him no mind as she tapped out something furiously on her screen.

“Um. Yeah. Just, uh, put these together,” he managed to choke out, snagging a couple packs of gum -- he didn’t bother to check which -- from the register display and dropping everything onto the counter together. 

With a shrug, Cindy started to scan the items.  _ Beep. Beep. _ She tossed the packs of gum into a plastic bag next to her, then reached for the yellow-and-orange box proclaiming in damningly bold letters across the front,  _ Now for enhanced pleasure! _ Her eyes scanned the package first, then went wide in sudden understanding.

“Oh,” was all she said for a moment. Then, almost shyly, her bright, blue gaze shifted to Prompto, and she cleared her throat. “These, um. Well, no offense, but I’m not sure these are  _ your size _ , hun.”

If Prompto could have flushed any hotter he would have melted right through the floor where he stood. His immediate protest came out as a high-pitched whine as he buried his face in his palms and tried, in fact, to do just that. “They’re not for me,” he explained in a tight voice. “I-I mean, well they kinda are, but….  _ Well… _ .”

“Oooh,” Cindy nodded, her eyes going even rounder. “You’re sayin’ that you and that big guy…?”

“Y-yeah. I mean. Not yet. We’re... _ trying _ .” Prompto gestured desperately to the box of condoms still in her hand, and Cindy’s cheeks went pink. 

“Sorry,” she grinned, and made short work of ringing up the last item before tossing it in the bag with the rest. “Don’t let lil’ old me come between true love.” She traded the bag for the few crumpled gil Prompto pulled from his pocket, then sent him off with a wink and a thumbs up. 

He caught neither in his haste to get the hell back to the hotel. 

 

“Took ya long enough,” Gladio smirked as Prompto came flying back into their room in a flurry of blushes and colorful language. “I was worried you’d gotten caught or something.”

“Nah. Only if you count Cindy totally ragging me.” The blonde tossed the plastic shopping bag into the mattress next to his boyfriend, once more stripping out of his clothes. “I mean, just ‘cause I’m not all muscled-up like you, why does everyone assume I have a tiny dick?”

On the bed, Gladio blinked, then burst out laughing. “Cindy said that? Ouch, burn.”

Pouting, Prompto kicked his pants the rest of the way off, then pounced on the mattress with enough speed to knock the shiteating grin right off Gladio’s face. “You don’t think I have a small dick, do you?”

From the way Gladio flicked his tongue out over his lips, the answer seemed obvious. “Hell no, baby. I think you’ve got a damn near perfect dick.”

“You mean it?” Prompto’s frown began to melt into a smile. He stretched himself out atop Gladio’s bare chest, brought their faces tantalizingly closer together. “Really?”

“Really. But, uh, I could always use a good refresher.”

The box of condoms was ripped open. Prompto’s lips closed over Gladio’s as he rolled his body down against him, all his embarrassment forgotten in the wake of their resumed love-making. It wasn’t long before both of them were achingly hard again, and Prompto made extra sure his boyfriend could feel every inch of his girth sliding against his abs with each rock of his hips. 

“ _ Mm _ \-- Gimme your hand.” Prompto broke the kiss for only a moment, long enough to guide Gladio’s fingers up to his mouth and run his pink tongue over the length of each one. His thumb he sucked right in between his lips, wetting it thoroughly, until finally letting it go with a  _ pop _ and a playful smirk. “Let’s do this.”

His enthusiasm was met with a hungry growl. As Gladio reached back to re-slick the blonde’s opening, Prompto tore open one of the pre-lubed (again, he had his lucky stars to thank for that) condoms and began to roll it down the other’s massive length. Excitement outweighing caution, he tapped Gladio’s wrist to signal him to stop, then held his cock in place as he positioned himself over it. 

_ Just like taking a Behemoth 5000 _ , he gulped to himself.  _ No big deal. _

“Prom, take it slow, oka --  _ aa-ayyy!” _

Before the warning had fully left his lips, Prompto was sucking in a breath and sitting back. The head of Gladio’s cock pressed against him,  _ into him _ , stretching his muscles wider with every inch he took. Blue eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open in a silent cry. 

Still he didn’t stop. He didn’t  _ want _ to stop, didn’t want to lose his grip on reality as suddenly Gladio’s body was the only thing grounding him to the present.  _ Full, so full, he’s so big _ \-- ! Beneath him, Gladio’s eyes were rolling back and he was clearly fighting the urge to thrust his hips up for more. His effort was drawing beads of sweat to his brow, his chest, making his tattooed skin glisten almost hypnotically in the light. Prompto watched his boyfriend -- his lover -- reel in pleasure for a moment longer, until his ass connected with firm hips and he realized he was fully seated at last. 

“F-fuck,” was the first eloquent thing out of his mouth. Gladio hissed out a chuckle, but remained more focused on the tight walls suddenly squeezing around him. Prompto was even softer and hotter inside than he could have imagined, his perfect ass rendering him utterly speechless, unable to think or even move on his own. Only his hips seemed to still be functioning as they rocked in shallow bursts up into the blonde. 

Impatience weighed on them both. Despite the minor discomfort of moving too soon, Prompto couldn’t wait anymore. He released the breath he’d been holding, balanced himself with his palm against Gladio’s stomach, and began to slide back up the entirety of the cock within him. 

Just as the head once again began to stretch at his opening, he dropped back down and the two lovers groaned in unison. 

“Oh,  _ gods, _ ” came Gladio’s deep bass, fingers scrambling for purchase on creamy thighs. “Don’t stop, baby.”

“ _ Mmmm _ .” Humming, eyes falling closed, Prompto repeated the motions again and again, gradually building up speed until the sounds of skin slapping skin filled the space inside the four walls. Once he’d gotten used to the rhythm, he began to roll his hips backwards with every downward thrust, expertly guiding the length inside him right up against his prostate each time. 

“ _ A-ahhh!” _ he cried out, head falling back in pleasure. “Gladio,  _ gods _ , r-right there!”

“ _ Nh!” _ Gladio’s hands tightened around both of the blonde’s thighs. He held him in place as he took up the rhythm, fucking up into his heat with hard, vigorous pumps of his hips. Each thrust left Prompto dazed, sometimes forcing a deep moan from his lips, other times leaving him absolutely breathless and seeing stars. Again and again, Gladio nailed that bundle of nerves deep within him that was setting his body on fire -- Prompto didn’t even realize he was so close until his orgasm was upon him. A few quick, frantic strokes of his hand had him bursting forth in streams of white onto Gladio’s stomach, his cry suspended like smoke in the heavy air. 

And then he was slumping forward, gasping for breath even as his boyfriend continued to pound up into his body. 

“I wanna,” Gladio started, teeth gritting together with exertion. “I wanna come on your back.”

Prompto could only nod weakly. He was grateful for the strong hands supporting him as that thick cock left his body, purred in contentment when he was rolled onto the mattress and guided up onto his knees. The bed dipped behind him. Gladio positioned himself quickly, sucked in a breath before slamming back into that tight hole in one swift move. 

Prompto buried his moans into a pillow as he was fucked hard,  _ rough _ , Gladio’s cock dragging along his inner walls with enough speed to set him alight from the inside out. It was raw. It was powerful. It was  _ exactly what he’d wanted and more _ . 

And when he felt that weight inside him give a desperate twitch before pulling free completely, his heart pounded in anticipation. There was a grunt, a  _ snap _ as the condom was tugged off, and then streaks of heat were spilling onto his backside. Gladio’s voice started in a low whine and gradually built into a full-out groan as he came, over and over, onto pale, freckled skin. 

He finished at last, and immediately fell forward onto the body beneath him. 

“ _ Gods _ ,” he panted, his breath was hot against the rim of Prompto’s ear. “That was...fucking incredible.”

A soft laugh as the blonde nudged him off and onto his side on the bed. “Mm. Yeah.” Unable to hide his smile even if he wanted to, Prompto sank down into the other’s waiting arms and instantly tucked his head under his chin. “Glad we did that.”

“Anytime, baby.” Large hands stroked over the planes of his back, occasionally rubbing and massaging away imaginary knots while the air around them slowly cooled. Prompto could still feel Gladio’s sex beginning to dry against his skin, knew he should go clean it off, but his body was far too heavy to move anymore. Whatever he did, it would have to wait until morning. 

“Hey.” Gentle lips skimmed over the top of his head, brushing against blonde locks until Prompto glanced up. Gladio was smiling at him, eyes somehow looking softer than usual in the afterglow. “I love you, chocobo.”

Prompto should have been surprised. Should have felt his cheeks flush red as he stammered for a reply. As it was, he was already beginning to fall asleep, and the moment felt too right to question it. With a sleepy smiled, he hugged himself closer to the other’s chest. 

“ _ Mmm.  _ Love you, too, big guy.”

 


	8. A Subtle Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Noct finally safe in Ignis' care, Prompto and Gladio had off together for some well-earned R-and-R. But Prompto's still got a lot on his mind, including a certain message that's been haunting him from his inbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This addition of Quicksilver takes place after the events of [Chapter 13 of _Death Fears Not the Reaper_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140815/chapters/25798935).  
>  For those of you still wondering about that video request Prompto got a few chapters back.... I hope this answers your questions ;)

 

The sun was just beginning to peek above the buildings that fenced in the Citadel, signaling the start of the pre-noon business rush. But few of the suits who swerved around them on the steps spared more than a passing glance to their haggard expressions, their dirty clothes, their solemn eyes. It was a harsh reminder of the reality that, despite everything they had been through, despite the darkness they had faced together, the rest of the world had simply carried on as usual. 

Gladio sighed. On the street in front of them, the Regalia was already turning the next corner and speeding off out of sight, Noct and Iggy disappearing along with it. Here and gone again in an instant. He knew the prince was in safe hands -- the safest possible, really -- yet something still felt unreal about the whole situation. As if in rescuing Noctis, nothing had actually changed. Was it really all over? Just like that? 

Something tugged at his side, and Gladio turned to see Iris with her fingers curled around the hem of his jacket. “I wanna go home, Gladdy,” she said, smile sleepy and unusually worn. 

All other worries were pushed aside as sympathy for his younger sister took their place. Iris was only fifteen, but Gladio had to admit that she was the bravest kid he knew. Maybe even more so than he had been at that age. After everything she had done to help them, she deserved a proper rest. “Alright, piglet. Wanna see if Dad can give you a ride? He’s probably around here somewhere.” 

“Nah. I’m not ready to...talk yet,” she said, shaking her head. Gladio thought he understood. “I’ll take the bus, it’s not far anyway. You coming with?” 

For some reason, as the words left her mouth she darted her eyes past her brother to where Prompto had been standing in uncharacteristic silence for the past few minutes. Since Ignis had driven off with Noct and left the three of them behind, he’d been alternating between staring at his feet and gazing into empty air, all the while fiddling constantly with the colorful bands around his wrists. 

Gladio misread her intention and cleared his throat in an attempt to change the subject. “Uh, you go on ahead. I think I’d better lay low for a while, at least ‘til I know Dad isn’t gonna string me up by ankles the minute I walk in the door.” 

Iris merely shrugged, adjusting the messenger bag she had once again slung over her shoulder. “Good point. I’ll text you when it’s safe to come home. By the way.” Leaning a little closer, her smile faltered and her expression fell into a look Gladio knew all too well -- it was the look she used when she was about to ask for a favor. “Think I could get some money for the bus?” 

Amber eyes rolled in mock exasperation, yet Gladio knew better than to waste time on a lecture. Instead he reached into his back pocket -- and found it empty. He checked his other pocket, patted down his jacket, but ultimately came up empty handed. “Sorry, kiddo,” he frowned. “I musta left my wallet in my other jeans. Guess you’ll have to  -- “ 

“Is this enough?” Prompto smiled weakly as he stretched across the distance and dropped two crinkled bills into Iris’ palm. She blinked, having assumed first of all that Prompto hadn’t even been paying attention, and immediately started to refuse the money. After all, her brother was one thing, but borrowing from Prompto felt like she was asking far too much. What if she didn’t get a chance to pay him back?

But the blonde merely smiled and nodded for her to keep it. 

Iris bit her lip. It took some effort, but at last she forced back her doubts just in time to pull Prompto into a surprisingly powerful hug. “Thanks, Prom! You’re my new favorite brother!” 

When she pulled back (apparently missing the beet red color that had suddenly flared to Prompto’s cheeks), her step had a tell-tale bounce to it. She smiled and shot them both a wave. “See you guys!” Then Iris turned and practically skipped her way to the bus stop. 

Gladio was tactful enough to let her to pass out of earshot before turning to his boyfriend with a terrible grin. “Someone’s got a crush.” 

“S-shut up,” Prompto flushed, but despite his mock glare he was unable to hide the smile creeping across his lips. “She’s just not used to being around a  _ real  _ gentleman.” 

“Oh, yeah? Then what does that make me?” Throwing a heavy arm around Prompto’s shoulders, Gladio pulled him against his chest and began leading him down the steps of the Citadel. The blonde laughed and pretended to struggle away, somehow only ending up even closer to him as they reached the sidewalk together and turned right. 

“It makes you a dork,” Prom grinned. “A behemoth-sized, softer-than-you-look, great big  _ dork. _ ”

“‘Behemoth-sized,’ huh?” Gladio leaned forward, almost close enough to graze his teeth against the rim of Prompto’s ear. “I love it when you talk dirty.”

“Ohem _ gee _ , that is  _ so  _ not what I meant,” Prompto laughed, though his cheeks still flushed a telling shade of pink. With Gladio so close to him, nudging his shoulder and cracking jokes, it was getting easier to believe that maybe things were going to be okay after all. The whirlwind of the last few days seemed to be slowing to a calm around him, the churning in his stomach gradually faded away until, without realizing it, he was leaning back into Gladio’s arms and smiling at nothing in particular as his sneakers scuffed lazily at the ground. 

He looked up when a rogue lock of blonde was brushed behind his ear. “Hey,” Gladio grinned down at him.

“Hey,” Prompto smiled in return.

A chuckle. “So… Yes or no?”

“...Y-yes or no, what??”

“Prom.” Gladio came to a sudden stop, the arm he already had slung around the smaller man’s shoulders easily catching him and tugging him back. Prompto nearly squealed when warm lips grazed the side of his jaw and that deep voice whispered, “Do I have your attention now?”

He could only suck in his bottom lip and nod. 

“Good.” Gladio’s smile turned to a smirk and he loosened his arm from around Prompto’s chest -- not helping much when he dropped it instead to rest at his waist. “I asked if your apartment is near here. I figured I could at least walk you home.” 

“ _ Oh. _ ” Still acutely aware that they were in public -- only a few blocks from the Citadel, even -- Prompto resisted the temptation to sink further back into that warm embrace and instead focused his attention on mapping out their surroundings. They had indeed been heading west, whether by chance or because he had subconsciously taken the lead, but they were still a long way off from his side of town. Walking would likely half the afternoon. “That’s, uh, quite an offer, big guy, considering I live about thirty blocks that way. I usually take the bus, but….” His sheepish smile said it all; he’d given the last of his own bus fare to Iris.

Gladio was caught off guard. He flicked his gaze in the direction Prompto was pointing and let out a low whistle. “That’s gotta be halfway to Gralea,” he muttered, and scratched absently at his beard. For a moment, Prompto half expected him change his mind, to say his goodbyes there and turn back for the Citadel while he still had the chance. What he  _ hadn’t  _ expected was for Gladio to reach down, pluck up his hand, and gently tug him forward until the blonde fell into step beside him again. “Guess we’d better pick up the pace, then, huh?”

Prompto squeezed his fingers in lieu of a better response. 

The distance fell away faster than either of them had counted on. They talked and laughed while they walked. Prompto recounted his totally awesome moves with Cid’s rocket launcher (even though Gladio had been there, too) and they shot each other warm smiles during the comfortable silences in between. When their feet started to tire they took a break on a bench overlooking a small park, and Gladio passed over his phone so Prompto could snap a few selfies with their matching Glaive jackets (He even managed to catch the moment Gladio leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth -- which was right before he made a surprised sound in his throat and dropped the phone completely). 

Two hours -- which had felt like only twenty minutes -- after leaving the Citadel, the pair at last arrived outside Prompto’s apartment building. 

While the blonde fished through his pockets for his key, Gladio took a moment to survey the  building and the neighborhood around. He tried, and failed, to mask his frown. There wasn’t anything inherently  _ unsafe  _ or  _ unclean _ about the area, but it was a far cry from the modern, upscale apartment complexes he was used to seeing closer to downtown. This one was painted a faded blue color, the chipping walls more of a somber grey than what had likely been intended; the windows were small, the metal stairs Prompto led him up covered in rust and cracking edges. He suddenly thought back to what Prompto had told him that first day in the locker rooms -- that he did what he had to do to make money. Now it made sense. 

Suddenly, Gladio felt even worse about that bus fare. 

“Well, this is it.” They had come to a stop in front of a plain, white-washed door at the top of the stairs, and Prompto had sort of half-turned to shoot Gladio a smile. “Thanks for walking all this way just for me.”

“My pleasure, chocobo.” A moment passed while neither made to move. The unspoken question hung heavy in the air between them while blue eyes darted from full lips to warm eyes and back again. 

He wasn't at all ready to let Gladio go. 

"Um. You wanna…come in?" he asked, freckles popping against rosy cheeks.  _ Please say yes, please say --  _

Gladio’s face broke into a grin. “Definitely.”

In his excitement, it took Prompto several seconds of fumbling with his key to undo the lock. Once he’d gotten the door open, he quickly dashed inside the dark room with little more than a  _ wait here! _

A moment later the sounds of banging and shuffling began to fill the narrow space, and Gladio couldn’t help but cautiously push open the door and followed in after him. “Prom?” he called, but the answer was muffled, hurried. 

“J-just a sec!” More banging, something that sounded suspiciously like a closet door being slammed shut, and then the lights came on before Gladio had even finished tugging off his boots. With a flourish the blonde came bounding back into view. “Welcome to  _ Casa de Prompto! _ ” 

They were standing in a narrow kitchen, dimly lit and showing surprisingly few signs of use. Gladio shuffled through the tight space, around a coffee table that had been shoved against the wall opposite the refrigerator, until he came to the hallway where Prompto was waiting for him. Beyond, he could see a single room -- with a bed, a computer desk, and a worn sofa with a scattering of clothes piled on its cushions. 

Prompto followed his gaze, seeming to shrink in on himself at the sight. “Um. I know it’s not much, but…. Make yourself at home?”

“Cool. Don’t mind if I do,” Gladio replied, turning a smug grin on the blonde before advancing on him. Arms wound about his waist, his lips grazed his cheek, and suddenly he was pulling Prompto against him in the doorway. “Home, huh? I could get used to coming home to you,” he murmured into his hair, and Prompto all but melted on the spot. 

Quite literally. He was blushing so hard he thought he might spontaneously combust. 

He wasn’t used to house guests. With Gladio now standing in the middle of his apartment, Prompto knew he should feel ashamed of the tiny rooms, the mess he had shoved haphazardly into his closet. And indeed, somewhere in the back of his mind he could almost hear that familiar voice telling him to panic, to let his nerves spoil the moment again. 

But for once he found it surprisingly easy to ignore. Gladio’s arms felt too good around him, his rough jaw as it traveled over his cheek too distracting to think of much of anything else. Prompto pushed his misgivings aside and settled on drawing Gladio into a kiss instead. 

Strong fingers rubbed circles into his back, his sides, pulled him closer into the kiss until he was settled against Gladio’s thigh while the larger man leaned back in the doorway. Prompto couldn’t resist the angle. He rocked forward, shivering as a surge of energy pulsed through his lower body, and curled his fingers in the front of Gladio’s jacket. 

“ _ Mmm _ , uh-hm. Gladdy?” His heart was beginning to race, his breath coming in shallow gasps. Against his lips his felt the other man smile. 

“Yeah?” 

“Let’s...get comfortable.” Eyes shining bright above his freckles, Prompto gestured to his bed in the corner of the room next to them. Gladio flashed his teeth and then they were moving, legs knocking together and chests pressed close, until Gladio sank down into the mattress and pulled Prompto into his lap. 

“So,” he continued to grin, one large, hot hand snaking up under the blonde’s jacket and beneath his shirt. “Is this where the magic happens?” 

For a brief moment, Prompto was too lost in the feel of Gladio’s fingers on his bare skin to understand quite what he was being asked. But then it suddenly struck him -- the bed, the angle of his laptop on the desk, his webcam in plain view. 

_ Gladio was talking about his videos _ . 

Prompto opened his mouth, but all that came out was a stuttering moan -- those skilled fingers under his shirt had just found -- and pinched -- a sensitive nipple. “I’d watch, y’know. If you let me,” the dark-haired man purred beneath him, and Prompto couldn’t hold back a shudder. “I bet it’d be real hot, getting to see  _ Quicksilver  _ in live action instead of on a screen.” 

“ _ G-Gladio…. _ ” The words thrilled him, ignited him more than he could have expected. At once, he rocked forward into both the hand on his chest and the solid thigh beneath him, and let out an airy groan at the friction. “You don’t...want me to stop? T-the videos, I mean.” There was no immediate answer, and he took that to mean that Gladio was waiting for him to explain. “Because, y’know, I’ve got a job now and….” He trailed off, swallowed, tried again. “And I’ve got  _ you _ .” 

Amber eyes watched him close. “If that’s what  _ you  _ want, Prom,” he said, leaning forward enough to run his tongue over the curve of the other’s throat. “I’ll understand either way.” 

Prompto fell silent for several long moments, simply closing his eyes and letting the sensations of Gladio’s hands on his skin wash over him. And thinking. 

He  _ did _ want to stop making videos, not just for Gladio but for himself. He  _ wanted _ to make this relationship work, and to do that he needed a fresh start, a way to reset and move on from his past. The cam business had been his ticket out of the foster system; it had allowed him to rent an apartment and gain his independence. But it certainly wasn't who he was. Or who he wanted to be. 

And who he wanted to be was someone good enough -- for Gladio, for Noctis, for Ignis. 

_ But on the other hand…. _

"Actually," he started, his tongue flicking out over his lips in hesitation. He heard rather than felt the zipper on the front of his pants being slowly drawn down, Gladio smiling up at him casually even as he slipped his hand inside his jeans. 

_ Okay,  _ now _ it was hard to think.  _

"A-ah,  _ uhmm.  _ There is  _ one more  _ video I was,  _ mmm _ , t-thinking about doing." 

Rough fingers brushed against the underside of his cock, short circuiting yet another section of his brain. "Oh, yeah?"

A sharp nod. "Y-yeah, something kinda new. A request, actually." As the pad of Gladio’s thumb swirled over the head of his cock, Prompto’s legs buckled and nearly gave out beneath him. "H-how would you like to,  _ ahhh!  _ M-make three thousand gil?"

From below, amber eyes darkened. "…What would I have to do?" 

His thighs trembling, cock already leaking prettily in Gladio’s fist, Prompto made the perfect picture of innocence as he leaned forward and grazed his lips over that rough, unshaven jaw. " _ You just gotta fuck me." _

Sharp, white teeth flashed in a grin. As Gladio began stroking in earnest, pulling moan after moan from the blonde’s lips, he hummed his response directly into his ear. 

"Go on, baby. I'm listening."

  
  



	9. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is still conflicted about diving in to the world of sex and webcams, but Prompto has some ideas to help him ease into the motions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorryyyyyyy) I'm gonna be honest and say right now that this is _not_ the much-anticipated video shoot. That is coming *cough* very soon. In the meantime, have some shower smut and these two boys being absolute dorks in love :3 
> 
> If you haven't read this week's chapter of _Death Fears Not the Reaper_ , please check it out [over here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140815/chapters/25931982)

 

“See, this is the thing I was talking about.” 

Leaning over Prompto’s shoulder, Gladio peered down at the laptop screen and frowned. “I don’t get it, what am I looking at?”

The blonde rolled his eyes and laughed. “ _ This _ \-- the little round cursor. Just watch it, okay?” For a moment nothing happened. Then slowly, as Prompto’s mouse edged little by little across the surface of the table, the cursor began to swirl over the tattoos covering the arm of the man in the photo. The color of the ink blended with his skin tone, then faded completely until even Gladio’s discerning eye could hardly tell they had been there in the first place. 

“Yeah, okay. That’s pretty neat, but are you sure it’ll work on  _ me _ ?” 

He hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt that morning, had simply rolled off the mattress and into a pair of baggy sweatpants he’d bought just to leave at Prom’s apartment. The outfit left little to the imagination below the waist, but above it was a veritable feast for the eyes as he flexed his feather-covered biceps to accentuate his point. 

Prompto made a poor show of rolling his eyes again. Especially when they lingered on those rippling muscles right after. “Yeah, the concept is the same for a photo or a video. As long as I don’t miss any frames and you keep your face outta the shot, then you’ll just be another anonymous, muscle-bound guy in a porno.”

Next to his ear, Gladio chuckled. “That’s kinda hot.”

“So?” Swiveling in his desk chair to face Gladio completely, Prompto clasped his hands at his chest and smiled expectantly. “Does that mean you’ll do it?” 

The taller man hesitated. He glanced again at the screen, at the photo of the man he’d watched Prompto editing, and once more found himself weighing the pros against the cons. 

Pros: he got to fuck his boyfriend,  _ bareback _ and porno-style. 

Cons: thousands, maybe millions of random people on the Internet were going to be watching. Not live, of course, but even if Prompto did manage to disguise all of his tats and conceal his identity, there was still the risk that someone, somewhere, might recognize him. 

That thought, and that alone, had kept him from giving Prompto a straight answer for the past two days. In that short time, he’d all-but become a permanent fixture in the small, cramped apartment and, to their mutual delight, Prom’s bed. Of course he’d long since gotten the green light from Iris to return home, and honestly he had intended to go back by dinner time that very night. But one thing had led to another, and as he’d laid on the tangled sheets with Prompto curled up in his arms, he couldn’t quite bring himself to leave. 

Decision making when it came to anything involving Prompto seemed to be his weak point. It made his head feel fuzzy and his fingers itch for something simple and real -- the touch of skin on skin, warm lips against his. Loving Prompto was the easiest thing he could do, and so for the dozenth time in twice as many hours Gladio shrugged and avoided the question by settling himself in the blonde’s arms. “I’ll think about,” he mumbled into the side of his neck. 

“Uh-huh.” Sarcasm, yet tinted with a hint of understanding. Prompto smiled as Gladio rested his chin in the crook of his shoulder. His  _ badly in need of a shave _ chin. “We could always just...film it anyway, y’know. Decide later to post it or…delete it.”

“ _ Mm _ ,” came the response, and he could feel the way Gladio’s lips stretched into a grin against his neck. “Now  _ there's _ an idea.” 

Laughter bubbled up at the rough sensation of that scruffy mess Gladio called a beard brushed over his throat. “O-okay, okay, think about it. But first get offa me, that tickles!”

“Not a chance,” he grinned, making a point to pin Prompto’s wrists to the arms of his chair as he proceeded to snuggle closer. “You smell too good, can’t let you go.”

A scoff. “I  _ smell _ like I haven’t had a shower yet, y’dork.”

“ _ Mmhmm _ . You smell like sex.” 

Prompto froze, whatever retort he’d been preparing turning into a little surprised sound in his throat instead. As Gladio shifted to bury his nose in soft tufts of blonde just behind his ear, Prompto shivered and felt his face grow warm. “W-well, so do  _ you _ , then,” he tried in his best attempt at nonchalance, though the hitch in his breath gave him away spectacularly. Now that he was conscious of it, Gladio  _ did _ smell really nice -- not cologne nice, or fresh soap or clothes straight out of the dryer nice, but a scent like the rich earth. Deep, musty, a mix of sweat and passion and the really wet kisses Prompto suddenly recalled trailing along his jaw the night before. 

He suddenly felt a lot more cramped in his chair than he remembered. 

“About that shower,” Gladio hummed into his ear, thankfully reading his mind. 

“Y-yeah. I was gonna suggest we share anyway. Y’know. Save on my water bill and all that.”

“Uh-huh.” 

When Prompto blinked his eyes open again he was staring directly up into heated amber. Gladio held out his arm, and this time the blonde took it as the offer that it was. He was hoisted up out of the chair in one swift move and right against Gladio’s bare chest. Leaving his hands planted there, he resisted the urge to close the distance between their mouths (or else they would never actually make it to the bathroom) and instead let his eyes beckon his boyfriend down the hall after him. 

Like everything else in his apartment, the shower was narrow and cramped, a simple tiled square of space wedged between the toilet and the outer wall. Still, they made it work. Shedding their minimal clothing took mere seconds, then they were moving together into the tight space, their bodies pressed flush as most of the water hit Gladio’s shoulder and cascaded down his back. He hardly seemed to notice -- Prompto’s hand had found its way down between their hips to palm at his already-thickening cock there. Gladio groaned and kissed him harder in appreciation.

It was the blonde (not surprisingly the more impatient of the two) who broke free first. 

“M-mm… Hand me the soap,” he purred. His lips were red, insanely wet from the kiss and  _ perfectly sinful _ as he raked his top teeth over the puffy, swollen flesh. Between the sight of Prom’s mouth and his fingers stroking his cock, it was all Gladio could do to reach back and fumble blindly for the bar he’d noticed sitting on a shelf between two bottles of hair product. He grabbed it once, slipped, tried again, managed to transport it nearly to Prompto’s  _ other _ , outstretched palm, when his hand hit the wall and the soap dropped to the floor between them. 

Prompto’s laughter was instantaneous. “Well,  _ that _ deserves a good joke -- later. Gimme your hand.” Three of Gladio’s fingers were still slick with iridescent bubbles, but it would do. Prompto guided them back to the mounds of his ass, rocked back against them in encouragement, moaned when the first digit slid down to tease the tight rings of muscles there. It slid in with little effort -- a combination of the soap and their activities the night before -- and soon he had given up stroking Gladio with his hand in favor of rocking his hips between one pleasure and the other. 

Watching him, watching the way his ass so easily took first one finger, then two with every backwards thrust had Gladio running out of patience quickly. His cock ached to be inside the blonde, his mouth watered at the thought of those tight walls surrounding him, squeezing him, and soon he was pushing three fingers into Prompto in his haste.

If the dark lust swallowing those beautiful blue eyes as he moaned up at him was any clue, it seemed Prompto didn’t mind in the least. 

“ _ Mmm _ ,  _ let’s practice _ ,” he moaned into the rapidly steaming air. 

“You mean…?” 

“ _ Yeah _ . I wanna feel  _ all  _ of you.” 

They’d had the talk when Prompto had first read him the request for the video. They were both clean, and both eager to feel the other as close as possible, with nothing between their heated skin. Which honestly worked out great because neither of them had had the foresight to bring condoms into the bathroom anyway. 

Gladio’s cock throbbed impatiently where it was pinned between his own stomach and Prompto’s hips. He groaned, scissored his fingers and dragged them out slowly, feeling the body in his arms shudder at the sudden stretch.

"F-fuck,  _ that's good _ \-- !"

"Yeah? Got somethin’ even better all warmed up for ya."

From under sopping wet blonde locks, Prompto’s eyes glinted and he shot him a knowing grin. When Gladio got worked up he got  _ cocky _ , and Prom loved it. It felt like a challenge, like a chance to show off how good  _ he  _ could be in return.

And maybe it felt a little like a chance to really put Gladio to the test. 

Now, he decided, was going to be one of those times. Wriggling his ass to free Gladio’s fingers, he pressed himself flush against that broad, powerful chest and snaked his arms tight around slick shoulders. “It’s a little tight in here to turn around,” he grinned, teeth flashing, and was pleased when Gladio seemed to catch on right away. 

“ _ Yeah. _ Better hang on.” The large man swooped down as much as the space allowed and hooked his arms around Prompto’s knees. As the blonde was lifted off the floor, his back sliding up, up the cold tiles of the wall behind him, he clung to Gladio’s shoulders and practically squealed with excitement. 

Anyone who hadn’t fantasized about this at least once in their lifetime had to be crazy.

Gladio was a solid, unwavering form beneath him as Prompto’s weight slowly sank down into place against him. Arms around his neck, legs locked around his waist, Prompto marveled at the sudden change in perspective. For the first time Gladio was the one looking up at  _ him _ , his amber eyes dark with an almost feral lust. The sight sent his blood rushing, had his fingers grasping at dark hair in anticipation. With his eyes he begged, and felt as much as he heard Gladio growl in response. 

" _ Hand _ ," he commanded as his teeth raked over the blonde’s throat. Prompto managed to nod, releasing his grip on dark roots as he reached down beneath his hips in search of thick, throbbing flesh. He found it easily, the head already pressing into the mound of his ass, and struggled for focus as he guided Gladio into position. 

The hot water that cascaded down around them did little to drown out the sound of Prompto’s gasping cry. He sank down, guided by Gladio’s palms cupping his ass and his weight dragging him inch by inch along the length of that glorious cock. Gladio’s heat filled him faster than his mind could keep up. Stretching, prying him open, pushing the very breath from his lungs and leaving his toes curling in ecstasy. 

Into his neck, Gladio snarled with equal enthusiasm. He kissed and suckled at every inch of flesh his mouth could reach, trying to distract them both while he waited for Prompto’s body to adjust to the stretch. It didn't take long; it never did. Within seconds the blonde was whimpering for him to move, to go deeper or pull out or  _ something _ before he exploded -- and Gladio knew he could no longer hold back. 

Securing his grip on Prompto’s ass, he slid back out of that tight, hot channel as far as he dared before driving back into him with earth shattering force. Again, again, his hips slamming into Prompto’s vulnerable body and filling the air with a mix of moans, grunts, and wet flesh slapping wet flesh. Deeper and deeper, until Prompto felt like his insides were on fire and still Gladio pushed on. 

" _ Gods _ ,  _ how _ are you so  _ tight _ ?" A moan bubbled up from his chest, deep and unbidden, and Gladio shuddered. He was close,  _ too _ close. But between Prompto’s perfect body squeezing him like a vice and the dull ache in his arms from supporting the other’s weight, there was no way he was going to be able to fight this one. Jaw clenching, he hissed out his warning into Prom’s neck. " _ F-fuck _ , babe, sorry, I'm gonna -- !"

" _ Yes,  _ ah!  _ Fuck yes!  _ Do it," Prompto cried, his head falling back against the wall. With a final, rumbling groan for good measure, Gladio’s orgasm snapped his hips forward and he buried his cock to the hilt in the blonde’s ass. Inside, his cum spurted in hot ribbons along slick walls, his flesh spasming and twitching with each release as the rest of his body shuddered in pleasure. 

Prompto let his eyes fall closed and the heat roll through him like a firestorm. 

In the wake of climax, even Gladio’s exceptional strength couldn't last. He sighed his contentment against Prompto’s skin as he shifted, slipped out of him, lowered his feet back to the wet tiles. The blonde steadied himself. He was certain his back had to be red from the scrape of the wall against it, and his ass likely had Gladio’s fingerprints seared into it where his hands had clutched. But the discomfort was nothing compared to the desperate ache between his legs where his own cock yet throbbed for attention. 

Once again towering above him, Gladio had his eyes shut and his lips parted in an attempt to ground himself back to earth. But Prompto wasn't about to let him off that easily. He curled a hand around the back of his neck, drew his mouth down and into a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips, and began to pump himself with the fingers still free at his side. Against his mouth Gladio tasted like heat and energy, like passion that spurred him on faster and faster. His moans, hiccuping and erratic, encouraged Gladio in turn to deepen the kiss even more.

At last satisfied that his lover wasn't going anywhere, he released his grip on the back of his head and instead moved it around behind himself. There, between the dull ache of handprints on his ass, Prompto found what he was looking for: that tight ring of muscles still tender to the touch, and dripping wet from more than just the shower and makeshift lube. 

Gladio’s cum was thick, warm and clinging to his fingers as he spread it around, imagining how it must look so milky white against his skin. The thought made him shudder and his cock twitch eagerly in his fist. "Fuck, fuck." His voice tumbled shakily out of his mouth and into his lover’s, only a moment before his back arched and he came so suddenly he nearly slipped on the slick floor. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, Prom." 

The words filled his senses, took his breath away in the midst of orgasm. But it was a long while before he could find the words to reply. 

\---------

The towel around his waist was far too small, but that's what he got for owning only one good one to begin with. And then lending said good towel to his behemoth-sized boyfriend. He was really going to have to invest in more towels if they were going to keep showering together. 

Which really was a win-win situation no matter how he looked at it. 

Grinning (and blushing) from ear to ear, Prompto left Gladio preening in front of the mirror while he went back to the bedroom to find his phone. A thought had struck him (after the mind blowing sex) that he hadn't checked his King’s Knight account since the evening before (when they'd gotten distracted by  _ more _ mind blowing sex) and his zell tree was probably way past full. Surprisingly, he didn't really care all that much. 

Smiling, holding his laughably small towel around his hips with one hand, he snatched his phone up from the charger and swiped in his code. But instead of immediately loading up his game, he found himself distracted by the little red icon on his screen that told him he had nearly a dozen unread messages. 

All from Noctis. 

His heart leapt into his throat. 

"H-hey, Gladdy?" 

From the bathroom, the sound of running water and a razor tapping against the edge of the sink. "What's up, babe?" 

Prompto gulped. Glancing again at the lines of text on his screen, he asked in an oddly tight voice, "How soon can you get ready?" 

A spiky head of dark hair peered around the corner quizzically at him. "Ready for what?"

"For the meeting Noct apparently called in the middle of the night. The one that starts in twenty minutes." 

"…Oh,  _ shit. _ " 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink wink nudge nudge*


	10. Roadhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Gladio win Talcott's heart, Prompto is moved to tears. And to a blowjob. Probably not at the most appropriate of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know. I thought long and hard about the title of this chapter. But when it comes down to it, nothing like a good bit of honesty. Enjoy ;)  
> Oh, and if you haven't read [Chapter 15 of _Death Fears Not the Reaper_ ,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140815/chapters/26566971) I would recommend it just to understand why Prompto is so eager to give Gladio the blowjob of his life. Not that he really needs a reason mind you, but.... Well.... *shrug*

 

In the end, Talcott had put away more pizza than Gladio had thought humanly possible. The kid was even more of a food processor than he was, and after dinner they’d decided ice cream was in order. The kid managed to eat an entire chocolate sundae by himself, which left Prompto wondering where the hell all those calories were going, and Gladio genuinely impressed. So much so, in fact, that he splurged and bought him a cactuar souvenir toy on the way out of the shop. 

“Hey, not fair,” Prompto laughed. “You’re gonna steal him away from me.”

“Not our problem, right, kiddo?”

“Right!” Talcott giggled at Prompto’s exaggerated sulk, and finally gave in by grabbing one of their hands each between him. Gladio smiled, shot Prompto a warm look, then counted to three before they both swung him high up in the air. 

It was exactly six, just before curfew, when they delivered him back to Maria safe and sound. Gladio was honestly sad to see the kid go, but chuckled and squeezed him tight when it was his turn for a hug. After promising several times that they would  _ both _ come back to see him, Prompto and Gladio at last said goodnight and headed back to the truck out front.

With the sun already setting, the temperature had dropped considerably. Gladio started up the engine, then reached over to switch on the heater. “Give her a couple minutes to heat up, she’s pretty ol --”

“Oh, Gladdy!” No sooner had Prompto swung the passenger door shut than he was launching himself across the cab to hug him. “You were incredible!”

A grin. “I hear that a lot lately.”

“You know what I mean.” Blue eyes flashed above a smirk, and soon Prompto was leaning up into a pizza-and-ice-cream flavored kiss. “I’ve never seen Talcott warm up to someone so fast. You’re a natural with him.”

Under the compliment and that piercing look, it was all Gladio could do to shrug. “Like I said, I’ve been around Iris a long time. She was a lot like him when she was ten.” The engine was purring in idle, the cab slowly heating up, but Gladio found himself rubbing his hands over Prompto’s bare arms anyway. “You’re not half bad yourself, you know. Talcott really looks up to you. Iris, too.”

“You...really think so?”

“Definitely.” When he kissed Prompto again it was slower, more meaningful. Although their conversation earlier in the night had ended long before dinner, Gladio couldn’t help but feel their date had ended up going better than he could have expected. He’d learned more about Prompto in this one evening than he had since they’d met. And he felt somehow closer to him because of it.

The feeling made it even more difficult than usual to pull away from those soft lips. But, as Prompto reminded him with a shy smile, they were still parked in front of the orphanage. He squeezed Gladio’s thigh in promise, then sat back to buckle in his seat belt as the truck started forward. 

About three minutes into the drive and Gladio was already lost. “Is it a left or a right up here?” he asked, pretty sure it was a left but wanting to double check. Prompto smiled, turned up the radio, and pointed right. 

“Detour,” the blond grinned as Gladio shot him a skeptical look. This road was narrower than the main one, fewer street lights and almost no other cars. Had they not been in the middle of Gralea in unfamiliar territory, Gladio would hardly have minded the quieter route, but something about the ever-darkening landscape around them set him on edge. 

“How much further?” he asked. No answer. When he glanced over, he found Prompto watching him, eyes half-lidded as he rocked his head slowly to the beat of the music. It admittedly had him quickly doing a double-take. “Prom?”

“Keep going straight. About five more minutes, then make another left,” he said slowly. “Follow the white signs.” 

_ Okay _ , something was definitely up. “Prompto, where are we…?”

“Just keep driving, Gladdy. Eyes on the road.”

“What’s the big --  _ Prompto?!” _

He did, in fact, nearly swerve onto the sidewalk when the blonde unhooked his seatbelt and stretched toward his lap. Thin fingers went right for the button and zipper of his jeans before Gladio could even figure out what was going on. 

“The hell are you doing?” he cried, more panicked than angry, heart racing as he steadied the wheel. “Do you really want me to crash?”

“Do you really want me to stop?” Blue eyes, dark with more than just the encroaching night, turned up in question. Fingers hovering just above his now-open zipper, Prompto looked like there was only one answer he expected. 

Several thoughts raced through Gladio’s mind.  _ Yes, of course _ , he wanted Prompto’s mouth on him. If that’s what he was offering, and he was pretty certain it was, he would be crazy to turn him down. But...it seemed dangerous. Risky. If he couldn’t manage to keep his head clear, he could run the truck right off the road. And if the crash didn’t kill him, he knew his father  _ would. _

Still…. 

“Just, uh, g-go easy on me,” he said, swallowing, and reached down with one hand to help Prompto tug his jeans down a little further. 

The blonde grinned and licked his lips. “Eyes on the road,” he repeated, as if Gladio wasn’t already shaking with the effort, and proceeded to close his lips over the front of his exposed boxers.

Above him, Gladio’s hiss as he sucked in a sharp breath only spurred him on. He was careful to avoid the steering wheel as he used his lips and fingers to guide Gladio’s half-hard cock toward the opening in the front of his underwear, then slowly drew it out. Even like this it was large, thick and heavy in Prompto’s hand, and he shivered as he ran his tongue up the side. 

“Prom….  _ Shit.” _

“Road, Gladdy,” he hummed before resuming his work. It took slightly more effort than usual to get him going -- nerves, no doubt -- but soon Prompto could feel the hot flesh growing in his palm, throbbing in time with Gladio’s heartbeat as it expanded. The blonde smiled at the sight, and offered his boyfriend a reassuring pat on the thigh. “I’m gonna suck you off now. Think you can handle it?”

“Y-yeah. Maybe.” 

“Keep following the white signs.”

The truck jerked only slightly when he took the first few inches into his mouth. He heard Gladio curse, and his cock twitched desperately up into warm heat. Prompto obliged. Now was no time for teasing. His fingers wrapped around the shaft as he slicked the head, using his tongue to guide heated flesh further, deeper, back toward his throat. With the angle it would be impossible to fit the whole thing, but luckily for the both of them Prompto knew plenty of ways to make up for it. 

His lips worked quickly, tightening in all the right spots as he dragged them up and down Gladio’s cock, rapidly, then slowly, changing his speed at random to keep the pace unpredictable. While his mouth worked most of the length, he reached down into Gladio’s boxers to draw the rest of him out, as well -- he stroked over the flesh of his balls, rolled them between his fingers until he could taste precum leaking heavily from his slit. 

“ _ Gods…. Prompto, fuck that’s hot. _ ” Even if he’d dared to look down, Gladio knew he wouldn’t be able to see what his boyfriend was doing to him around the head in his lap. All he could do was trust his senses, shudder at the pleasure shooting through him as he tried to focus on the lines on the road in front of them. He’d had enough sense to slow down to just under the speed limit -- but the thrill of the danger was affecting his body in unexpected ways. Making it so much easier for Prompto to gradually coax him to the edge, darkening and blurring his vision. 

It was at that point, with Prompto’s tongue swirling devilishly over and  _ into _ the slit of his cock, that they finally arrived at their destination. The white signs had led them not back to Prompto’s apartment, but instead to an empty knoll on the top of a small hill. There were trees surrounding the gravel lot in a tight circle, only one way in and out, and nothing around them but the night sky. 

Gladio skidded the truck to a stop right in the middle of the clearing. With one fist he slammed the gearshift into park, and with the other he brought Prompto’s head deeper into his lap. Sighing, he dropped his head back against the headrest and finally,  _ finally,  _ found himself able to fuck up into that perfect mouth. 

He didn’t last long. Prompto gripped the edges of the seat when Gladio came, hard and hot and unyielding in the back of his throat, but he didn’t pull away. Not until he’d managed to swallow down every drop and then suck him clean in the aftermath. By the time he was through and pushing himself up in the seat, Gladio was nothing more than a flushed, panting mess. 

“That,” he said between deep breaths, “was insane.”

Prompto smiled and swiped a finger over his bottom lip, taking a moment to lick the remains of his boyfriend’s sex off of the tip before leaning up to kiss him. “You liked it.”

“...Yeah. But.” Amber eyes rolled down to meet him, his grin weak. “Next time let me pull over  _ before _ you stick your mouth on my dick.”

The engine was still purring, the heater keeping the cab cozy as they fell into another kiss. Gladio considered, of course, returning the favor, but his body wasn’t half as flexible as Prompto’s, and his side of the car had a steering wheel and gears and pedals to get in the way. He settled instead on tucking himself back into his pants and letting Prompto squeeze into place on his lap. 

Their mouths and tongues continued to slide together as he unbuttoned the front of Prompto’s jeans, fingers quickly seeking out hard flesh, and began stroking in earnest. He only paused a couple of times to reslick his palm, but the blonde didn’t seem to mind. Neither, apparently, did he mind that Gladio wasn’t using his best hand or that the air in the cab was getting too hot. He clung to Gladio’s shoulder and moaned against his mouth, rocked his hips up until he could feel himself getting close. When his moans turned more desperate Gladio angled his cock up, pumped him harder and faster, at last feeling Prompto twitch and spill over into his fist. He kissed and stroked him through it, finally drawing his hand away only once Prompto had collapsed against him.

“ _ Mmm _ ,” the blonde purred, breath sweet and warm on the side of his neck. “Perfect date.”

“Yeah.” Gladio smiled into blonde locks. “Worth the detour.”

 


	11. In and Out of Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been...a long day. In the aftermath of Noct's miraculous return, both Prompto and Gladio are ready for a relaxing - and private - night off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, as always for the huge gap in updates. I really have no excuse for my behavior.   
> That being said, this chapter takes place between chapters 21 and 22 of Death Fears Not the Reaper. It doesn't really matter which order you read it in, though, so feel free to peruse at your leisure :)

The breeze was refreshing. Chill night air blew across the balcony, through his hair to leave his skin prickling at the back of his neck. Prompto had never really liked the cold, but there was something familiar about it nevertheless. And, if nothing else, it was probably the only thing that was keeping him awake.

He brought his camera up to his cheek and peered through the viewfinder. From up high, on the balcony of the seventh - or was it the eighth? - floor of the Citadel, Insomnia appeared as a sea of sparkling lights stretched out before him. Gone were the harsh edges and weathered greys revealed under daylight -  _ this  _ was where the true beauty of the city could be found. Worth a few photos even, he thought, and held down the shutter until the world below came into perfect focus. 

_ Click _ . 

“Hey, babe. Nice view you got out here.” 

Gladio’s hands on his hips were a welcome warmth. Prompto smiled as, camera still snapping away, he leaned back into that solid frame. “Never seen it from so high up. Looks pretty cool, huh?” 

“Yeah. Really makes a guy feel small.” 

Another  _ click _ , and Prompto lowered his camera. Turned just enough in Gladio’s arms to steal a glance at his usually cocky expression...only to find that the confidence seemed to have gone out of his eyes. Instead, he looked tired, drained, lost in thought as he gazed out at the lights of the city beyond them. 

The blond watched him carefully. “What do you mean?” 

A shrug, those big shoulders lifting only half-heartedly. “There’re so many people out there, y’know. All living their lives, just trying to get through each day. So much we’ll never understand happening in all that space.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Prompto could see it in Gladio’s eyes now - the toll the last few days had taken on him. The weariness, and the guilt. Losing Noct, even if only temporarily, had shaken Gladio in ways Prompto could only imagine, because while they all loved their friend, it had been Gladio’s duty to keep him safe. 

And he had, in a sense, failed. 

His boyfriend sighed again, and Prompto let his camera tumble back against his chest. Favored him with what he hoped was an understanding smile, and slid his arms around that broad chest in a hug. “I’m happy with our little slice of it all,” he whispered, letting his head come to rest against Gladio’s shirt.

They stayed that way for a long, comfortable moment. Gradually, as the sounds of the city faded into the background, Gladio’s muscles relaxed. His arms wove their way around Prompto’s shoulders in turn, and he leaned his weight into the embrace. Brushed his lips against soft, blond locks in a silent thanks as he allowed his chest to ache. 

Still, Prompto held him. The view, the room, their duties - all of it could wait; this was more important.  _ Gladio  _ was more important, because even a shield needed protecting sometimes, too. 

A hand found its way down to the small of his back. The blond let his eyes drift closed, sunk deeper into the warmth, the smell, the familiarity of Gladio surrounding him, and allowed himself to be pulled in closer. Tightened his own grip around the larger body against his own, and felt Gladio’s heart pound ever louder inside his chest. 

“Hey,” came the voice from above, rumbling through them both. “I love you.” 

A smile, so natural as it spread across Prompto’s face. “Love you, too, big guy.” 

“...You wanna head back in?” The tone was different now, lighter, filled with intent. “Maybe get warmed up under the sheets?” 

“You read my mind.” 

Gladio’s hand closed around his. Lips found his temple, his ear, his jaw, smiling against soft skin as he led Prompto off the balcony and slid the glass door shut behind them. Back into the bedroom, where the only light came from the moon and the glow of the city outside. But it was enough. Prompto tangled his fingers in the fabric of Gladio’s night shirt, and had just begun to tug it open when a knock sounded suddenly - and most unappreciated - at their door.

A long, irritated sigh. “Every  _ damn _ time, I swear to -- “

“Excuse me? I’m sorry to disturb you,” came the voice from the hallway. It was light, feminine, and tinged with a Tenebraen accent. Lady Lunafreya. The two exchanged glances, and Gladio quickly adjusted his clothes while Prompto rushed to open the door. 

He pulled it open to the sight of Luna, standing surprised on the other side. “H-hi! Sorry, we were just, uh. Doing nothing. What’s up?”

“Hello, Prompto,” she laughed, and dipped her head in a bow. “May I come in?” Even dressed for bed, in a silk white slip that brushed just above her knees, and with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, there was an unmistakable elegance to her. It left Prompto speechless as he pressed himself against the wall and gestured her inside. 

Gladio, hands folded discreetly in front of his lap, bowed his head. “Evening, ma’am.”

“Just Luna’s fine, Gladiolus. Thank you.” She looked between them both. “It’s...a little dark in here. Were you sleeping?” 

“N-no.”

“Yes.” 

Luna’s blue eyes blinked as Prompto, panicking, lunged for the light switch. “Oh. Um. I’m sorry for bothering you, but I noticed your room was down the hall from mine and, well. I was hoping I could talk to you guys about Noctis.” 

Her questions, unlike Gladio and Prompto had originally feared, had nothing to do with Noct’s sudden illness, or what had transpired that day in Shiva’s den. Just as well, because they weren’t sure they could have explained it in words she or anyone else could have understood without seeing it for themselves. No, her questions were far more simple, and came from a place of genuine concern for a friend she had known almost all her life. 

“Happy?” Prompto repeated, his face scrunching up as he took a seat beside her on the edge of the single bed. “I mean, he seems to be, but why?” 

Luna sighed. “It sounds silly, but Noctis…. He’s always been good at hiding his feelings. Even when he was little, I rarely saw him cry, or yell, or ask for help. But now, with his father gone and everything that’s happened, I guess I….” When she smiled up at them, it was somehow sad and hopeful all at once. “I want to be sure that he’s alright.”

What should they say? What  _ could  _ they say? Noctis was hardly the definition of ‘ _ alright,’ _ especially considering he’d been recently orphaned, kidnapped, poisoned, killed, and miraculously reincarnated, in that order. But then again, he was still standing even after all of those things, and so, in a way, they supposed he was doing just fine. 

Not surprisingly, Gladio was the first to find the words to answer. “He’s strong. And he knows he isn’t alone, for whatever that’s worth.” 

“Yeah!” Prompto added, a smile returning to his face. “He’s got you, and us, and Ignis.”

“Ignis,” Luna repeated softly. She looked down at her lap and seemed to consider the weight of that name. “I used to fear him, you know. Not only because of the stories whispered about him in the streets, but also because of his relationship with Noctis. I think, deep down, I always suspected how Ignis felt about him.”

Prompto frowned. “Does it bother you? I mean, that Noct chose Iggy over you? 

From her other side, Gladio shot him a look that meant he was about to get them both strung up by their entrails. 

But Luna surprised them both by actually laughing in response. “Astrals, no!” she said, and patted Prompto on the knee. “Noctis is like family to me. I knew, even when I foolishly proposed a marriage, that it would have been out of duty for both of us, not love.”

“Good thing Noct was a little more selfish than you, then.” 

She nodded at Gladio. “Agreed. I had failed to put his happiness - or my own - before what I thought was right for my house. But, well. To be honest, I was surprised to learn that he and Ignis were....” Her eyebrows waggled most in a most unladylike manner. “ _ You know.”  _

“Yeah,” Prompto snickered. “We know.”

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to thank Noctis for turning me down,” she continued, and this time her smile was smaller, more secretive. “Since coming to Insomnia, I’ve found...a different kind of happiness of my own.”

“Who’s the lucky guy?”

“I…!”

“Why are you so sure it’s a dude, huh, Gladio?”

Quickly, Luna flushed and widened her eyes at both of them in turn. “I-I don’t--! That is to say, I haven’t….”

Gladio leaned in closer. “Come on, tell us, princess. One of the Glaives?”

“Oh, oh, is it Monica?” 

“Prom, are you  _ kidding? _ ”

“What? I think they’d make a cute couple.” 

Gladio scoffed, oblivious to the deepening tint of Luna’s face between them. “Like that’s the point right now?” 

“Well, if I were single, I’d--”

“It’s Nyx.” Luna’s eyes were squeezed shut, her fingers wringing the hem of her slip as heat practically radiated off of her cheeks. “Nyx Ulric.” 

Gladio snapped his jaw shut. Prompto’s blue eyes went wide. 

“...We really should have seen that coming.”

“Nyx, huh. That’s, uh. A choice.” 

“Please.” She struggled between smiling and hiding her face behind her hands. “You can’t tell anyone. Especially Noct. It’s...too soon.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t spill the beans. But tell me, how long have you and Nyx been,  _ y’know _ ?”

“Umm….” Her mouth twitched up at the corners. 

“Since before or after the whole wedding thing?” Prompto asked. But her answer - a shy and mischievous smile -  told him everything he needed to know. 

“Wow, princess. Sugar  _ and  _ spice, no wonder Nyx fell for you.” 

Face still pink and lips still split in a genuine smile, Luna hurriedly thanked them both for their company. Apologized for taking up their time, and gave them each a hug before, phone already in hand, she bid them a good night and retreated to the privacy of her own room. 

In her wake, the room felt oddly empty. 

Prompto yawned as he chucked off his sleep shirt. Climbed in between the sheets and waited for Gladio to do the same. Rubbed at his eyes when the warmth of one of those familiar, tattooed arms wrapped around him, and pulled him in tight. “She’s nice,” he smiled into the crook of Gladio’s neck. 

“Yeah. Terrible taste in men, though.” Gladio’s lips pressed to the top of blond locks before he allowed his head to sink down into the pillow behind him. “Kinda like you.”

“Shut up, you’re not that bad.”

A chuckle. He could already feel Prompto’s eyes drifting closed, his breath coming in slower, shallower waves against his skin. And Gladio smiled. 

For what it was worth, he supposed he liked their little slice of this world, too. 

…

……

……….

He didn’t remember falling asleep. He must have, though, because his senses were groggy when he awoke again, switching on one by one with disorienting slowness. What time was it? Was it still dark, or had he just not yet opened his eyes? 

Something was moving, though Gladio couldn’t quite make sense of it yet. He felt cold...no, that wasn’t right. His upper body was less warm than the rest of him, but that’s because the sheets were drawn down, down somewhere near his waist. And there was a heat, too, one that he realized he’d been sensing all along. Was that what had woken him up? 

“ _ Mm….” _ His groan was half question, half pleasure. The heat was familiar, grew more and more so as his mind continued to process his surroundings. Without much effort, he was able to slide his hand down to the source of it, to tangle his fingers up in the soft hair he found there and...oh.  _ Oh.  _

“ _ Prom.”  _

His boyfriend responded with a flick of his electric tongue, at once teasing and igniting the hardened flesh of his cock. Gladio clenched his fingers on reflex, unable to stop the way his hips rolled up into that inviting mouth. “ _ Fuck, Prom…ha….”  _

Clearly, there was no need for a response - not with words, anyway. Instead, Prompto answered him by doubling his efforts, by swallowing him down nearly to his throat now that he didn’t have to worry about being gentle. Drew his lips in a tight ring back up from the base, his cheeks hollowing out around the sensitive, leaking tip. Let each of Gladio’s strained groans and breathless pleas guide him as he steadily - and literally - blew him out of his mind. 

But Gladio, he could tell, was losing his composure faster than usual. Still half-asleep, body run-down from stress and work, it wasn’t long before Prompto’s effort had his breath hitching, his muscles tensing up in a telling precursor. 

The blond pulled off his cock and smiled. 

“... _ huh? B...abe, what?” _

“ _ Shh _ . Don’t want the whole place to hear us, do you?” There was a playfulness to his tone, and a smirk that didn’t disappear even after he swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. “Or maybe they should.”

Gladio’s brows drew together. His gaze was still unfocused as he watched his boyfriend - naked now, like he was - slide off the sheets altogether and climb onto his knees. Even in the dark, those bright blue eyes reigned him in. Left him defenseless as Prompto mounted his hips, squeezed his pale thighs around him tight in promise. 

_ Fuck it. Let ‘em hear us. _

Though he’d evidently done some preparation himself, Prompto was still sinfully tight when he guided his body down onto Gladio’s cock. Inch by inch, his own face twisting in a mix of pleasure and pain, but never stopping. Not until he’d taken nearly the full length, and then let a shuddering moan spill from his lips at the stretch of it. Gladio urged him to go slow; Prompto wasn’t interested in listening. 

Fingers scrambled for purchase against familiar skin. Large hands gripped at slender thighs as if somehow the contact could ground them both, and yet the room only spun faster, faster in time with Prompto’s pace. Unyielding, desperate; they’d needed this. 

It was Gladio who finished first, surrounding by too-perfect heat and already so far gone. The bed groaned beneath him as his body bucked up, hard and deep into Prompto’s ass, and for one earth-shattering moment, he saw nothing but white. 

Then exhaustion replaced the tension in his frame, and with his boyfriend still poised above him, he slumped back into the pillows, gasping for air. 

Prompto waited patiently. Waiting until the rise and fall of that broad chest had slowed to near-normal, before he started to move again. Not, as Gladio had expected, off of him, but instead pushing back to keep the thick weight deep inside. 

“I love you,” the blond whispered, just as breathless himself. He brought one hand up to his own, yet untouched cock, and curled his fingers around the shaft. Helpless, Gladio could only watch him in awe. “I love you,” he repeated. “And for the record, I have  _ fucking amazing _ taste in men.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And yeah, someone definitely heard them ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check out "Death Fears Not the Reaper" if you haven't already! And find me anytime at Lhugbereth(dot)tumblr(dot)com :D


End file.
